Hotaru no Uta
by SSNSproductions
Summary: Mizuki's life is very dull and mundane. Then suddenly a boy runs into her really hard knocking her to the ground. After the encounter, she starts hearing things she has never heard before. It could be because she has a head injury...but what if she doesn't? (Author: Sho)
1. A Twist in Life

**_**I started a new series, but all my characters are from Mizuki's Hikari. (Too lazy to create new characters.) Think this one is more interesting than Mizuki's Hikari, don't worry I'm going to finish both series. (This one might only have 26 chapters) Give me your opinion! (At least for this and the 2nd chapter.) **_**

**_**General description of Mizuki, Kei and Haruto:**_**

**_**Mizuki: 16 y.o. female. Attends Ouran Academy. Wants to become fashion designer, own her own company and clothing line. Wants to go to ESMOD. (fashion university)**_**

**_**Kei: 16 y.o. male attends regular HS. Wants to become a professor. **_**

**_**Haruto: 20 y.o. male co-owner of Hotaru family's fashion and toy company (Graduated from a high school in America, didn't go to college, but profits rose when he became a co-owner strangely.) stay in school.**_**

**_Enjoy! :-D_**

**February 1 4:00pm**

(sigh) "Another average day at school." Mizuki was talking to herself under her breath. Today was another normal day for Mizuki. She went to school, took notes, ate lunch, went to class, took more notes, talked with some of her classmates and is now walking towards the south building of Ouran Academy. To her, her life was…well in a way worse but more so the same as before, boring, dull and nothing ever interesting happens in her life. Some of the people who she talks to, like Momoka always talks about some club called the host club…which is a pretty unique club name. While walking towards the exit of thee south building Mizuki heard a swarm of girls squealing about a host club…again. "That club is pretty well known at this school…maybe I should go too?" Mizuki just laughed to herself thinking it was a ridiculous idea…but subconsciously, because her life was so boring and dull, she wanted to do something that would change her life…something that would make things more exciting, something to look forward to each day. "Your life will change forever in 10 minutes." This creepy-like voice sent shivers down her spine…Mizuki turned around only to see Nekozawa. "Nekozawa-Senpai, you do realize that you're standing in the sunlight?" Mizuki was able to see Nekozawa smile underneath his entire cloak and hood. "I will be fine because my cloak is protecting me from the evil sun." Mizuki was only able to smile at this unique, and a bit creepy young male. Nekozawa's family purchased some goods her family's company sold and was their number one customer in the Halloween department…anything that says creepiness all over it. "(Smile) You're weird." Nekozawa only replied, "I'll see you tomorrow, you have 5 more minutes to escape this life-changing fate or continue standing there." After his little comment, Nekozawa disappeared into a random shady area. "Huh, well that was-" "WATCH OUT!" Right when she turn her head, someone had run into her full force and now she was on the ground, head aching and pounding and someone on top of her, who is now getting off…

**Mizuki: **"Owww…"

**Random guy's voice: **"Sorry, you okay?" (Helps Mizuki up.)

**Mizuki:** "Um, yeah, I guess." (Rubs head.)

**Random guy's voice: **"Hey, if you look down, I can't see your pretty face." (Lifts Mizuki's chin up.)

Because Mizuki's head was hurting so much, she was only able to stand up with the boy's help but couldn't look up because she knew it would hurt to move her head. When the boy lifted her chin to match her eye to his, she felt excruciating pain in the back of her head. "Hi, my name is-" Right when the boy was about to introduce himself, another male came running yelling to the male in front of her.

**Another random guy: **"HEY! YOU! COME BACK HERE!"

**Random guy: **(laughing and runs away.) "I guess I'll tell you later!"

Mizuki wasn't able to comprehend what was going on. The only two things she understood was that her head was in extreme pain and that for some reason, she knew that Nekozawa was right about something. Mizuki didn't know who that was. She knew he wasn't a student at Ouran because he wasn't wearing a uniform. She was wondering and trying to figure out who that was until she heard a car horn beep. It was one of her sibling picking her up from school. Every day after school, her eldest brother picks her up drives home.

_**In the car…**_

**Mizuki:** "…were you busy with work again?"

**Haruto: **(smiles into the rear view mirror) "I'm sorry I was late again. But there was a last minute emergency meeting."

These days, Haruto was busy with work all the time. She couldn't blame him, their fashion company became popular among teens and young adults lately. On top of that, there was rumor going around that the Hitachiin's fashion company and the Hotaru's fashion company were going to work on a mini project together. Though it wasn't true at first, Haruto and Yuzuha thought it would be a fun idea and decided to go for a mini project. It was decided, until the day of the project, the two would meet together every day to talk about the project which Mizuki had no idea what it was going to be.

**Mizuki: **(Gentle smile) "It's fine. Keep your eyes on the road. I don't want us to get caught in an accident."

Haruto only chuckled, but his eyes were back on the road and Mizuki was satisfied with that. She turned her head to look out the window, but when she did, she felt the extreme pain again. She gently touched the back of her head. Mizuki forgot about the incident until now, the pain had reminded her of what happened. She might hear about the young man in school tomorrow, since rumors seemed to fly around like a turbo speed jet plane. Though she only oh so gently touched the back of her head, Haruto noticed, "Are you okay?" Mizuki didn't want to tell him about the incident earlier and lied, "Yeah." Haruto right away noticed the lie, "Mizuki, I've been living with you for 16 years. You don't think I can catch you when you lie?" Mizuki smiled and confessed about the incident and told Haruto about the mysterious boy.

**Haruto: **"He doesn't seem like a bad boy, but I still don't want you to see him again."

**Mizuki: **"Nii-san, I told you. I don't know the boy and why would I go see a stranger?"

**Haruto: **"Because I know you too well."

**Mizuki: **(Smile) "That is an excuse."

**Haruto: **"We're going to the doctor because you might have a head injury."

**Mizuki: **"I'm sure it's fine."

Mizuki loved her brother very much, but she did love giving him a hard time about things, especially when it comes to boys. Haruto knew this and was only able to sigh and smile. It was quite a while until they arrived at their apartment. Though they were really rich, they didn't want to live in a giant mansion. They used to because of their big family, but now, there were only four people left living in Japan, the rest of the family is around the world. For example her aunt and her family lives in South Korea, one of her uncle and three of her aunts were living the States all spread out from each other. One of her mother's sister was living in France and another one in Spain. Her uncle, her father's brother, was living in Australia taking care of the branch companies of the hotaru's fashion and toy companies there.

About 12 minutes later, Mizuki noticed that Haruto looked a bit different today. His skin looked more pale ... no he looked more pale in general than usual. He looked so pale in fact that she thought she was looking at the road ahead, not through the front windows, but right through Haruto instead. Mizuki was thinking her head incident was the cause for her to see her brother that way...

Mizuki ignored what she saw, but then 10 minutes later down the road, she saw car that looked just like Haruto's (the one they are riding in right now.) Except the difference was, that car was in a severe accident. Mizuki was able to see that the right side of the car was totally destroyed, but the left part was perfectly fine. (That's how she was able to tell if the car looked exactly like Haruto's) Even though they just whizzed by the accident (strangely, there was no traffic.) Mizuki was able to see a young boy, who looked around the the same age as Mizuki or Haruto, talking to a police officer. "How strange," Mizuki thought, because that boy looked and reminded Mizuki of Kei, her twin. Mizuki also noticed that the medics had someone strapped on wheel-bed (Wheel-bed? Don't I mean a stretcher?) taken into the ambulance. The person on the stretcher was only half the size of the stretcher, so she knew that boy couldn't be Kei.

Suddenly having a bad feeling about something, Mizuki looked back at her brother Haruto and thought she saw the road through him again.

**Haruto: **"Are you okay?"

**Mizuki: **"Yeah."

**Haruto: **(Frowns) "You're lying again."

**Mizuki: **"Can't I lie for once without being stated that and questioned?"

**Haruto: **"...I just don't want you to be hurt."

**Mizuki: **"I know."

Haruto didn't know what to say. He loved his little sister and cared for her, so he didn't like it when she lied to him. While he was thinking about Kei if he was home or not, Mizuki suddenly hugged from behind...

Mizuki couldn't get this shaky feeling of and wanted this bad feeling to go away so she hugged Haruto...

**Haruto: **"Whoa, hey why the sudden hug when I'm driving?"

**Mizuki: **"Who knows the next time I'll have the chance to hug you like this?"

Mizuki ignored the protests Haruto made that she was constricting his arms, she didn't care as long as she was able to hug him. Haruto soon gave up after two minutes and mizuki let go after another minute.

Haruto didn't know why Mizuki was suddenly acting so weird, the only explanation he was able to think of was what happened two years ago...Mizuki on the other hand was relieved her hand didn't go right through her brother like a ghost. She closed her eyes for a second and opened them to see Haruto full, opaque and was not able to see the road right through him...she was very happy.

**Haruto: **"Guess father's death affected you a lot eh?"

**Mizuki: **"Maybe..." (secretly smiling from behind.)

**Mizuki's POV:  
><strong>Maybe I was just seeing things...I mean, Haruto is not a ghost at all. Right when I hugged him, my hand didn't go through and I can't see anything through him...it must have been my imagination...yeah, just my imagination.


	2. Beginning

**February 2, 2012 8:00pm**

Haruto picked Mizuki up from school and made a quick stop at the family's company's main building. Mizuki had not gone there long enough and got lost after using the bathroom. Haruto had to find her and he finally found her in the main hallway leading to the grand revolving doors. _(Fancy places and business companies must have revolving doors to make things less boring. Revolving doors are fun to go through.)_ They exited the building and arrived at their apartment. Mizuki and Haruto made their way up the stairs into their home. It felt good to be home. Mizuki quickly left her brother and went straight into her room, changed out of her uniform and into comfy sweat pants and a baggy t-shirt she got when she was visiting her aunt in Australia over the summer. She was done with her homework because she finished it all during lunch. _(Some of the teachers recommended her to become a second year when she came from winter vacation. Mizuki thought about it and declined. She heard about a guy named Kyoya, who was a grade older than she and she didn't feel like getting on his bad side.)_ She had just finished changing when her mother knocked on the door.

**Mizuki: **"Yes?"

**Akemi (Mizuki's mother's name): **"Can I come in?"

**Mizuki: **"Sure."

Mizuki's mother, Akemi, entered the door, kind of shaking like she was cold, but it didn't make sense because their house was pretty warm right now.

**Mizuki: **"Mom, are you okay?"

**Akemi: **"Yeah. Um. Would you please sit here on the bed with me?"

**Mizuki: **"Uh-huh."

Mizuki was worried, she noticed how her mother looked weaker than usual. She wanted to call her Haruto into her room, but she felt that her mother didn't want him here at that moment.

**Mizuki: **"Mom, are you sick?"

**Akemi: **"No I'm not. I just need to tell you something."

**Mizuki: **"U-um, okay. I'm listening."

**Akemi: **"You know your grandmother…my mother right?"

**Mizuki: **"Grandma Millie?"

Mizuki knew her grandmother well, her and Millie got along really well. Grandma took care of Mizuki as if she was her own daughter. Everybody loved grandma Millie so much.

**Mizuki: **"S-she's not dead…is she?"

**Akemi: **"Good heavens! No!"

Mizuki was able to give a sigh of relief…but then what was the problem, why did she mention her grandmother?

**Mizuki: **"Then what's wrong?"

**Akemi: **"She sent someone over to see us."

**Mizuki: **"Really? Who?"

**Akemi: **"…"

Her mother was only able to gently smile at her, she just got up told Mizuki to follow her into the living room. When they got to her living room…she saw a man…who looked so much like her father, she thought she was looking at her clone. Seeing this man reminded Mizuki of her father, she fell to her knees and started to cry because she knew she wasn't able to see him again…ever.

**Akemi: **"Oh, sweetie. Don't cry. Please."

Mizuki's mother couldn't hold her tears in either and started to tear. She knew she had to stay strong for her daughter, so she held the tears in and hugged her daughter, in front of this stranger. The man stood there baffled at what just happened. (He had no idea why they were crying.)

**The man's POV:  
><strong>Once the girl, who I assume is Mizuki started to cry. I didn't know what to do. Why did she even start crying? I mean really, am I that ugly or scary-looking? I don't look like the boogie-man…at least that's what my late wife told me…this woman kind of reminds me of my wife…"Dad!"

A boy entered the house with Haruto. Both the boy and Haruto were surprised to see Mizuki and her mother both crying on the floor. Haruto hurriedly went to both of them. He helped his mother up, calmed her down, then he went to Mizuki, only to hug her and calm her down at the same time.

**Boy: **"Dad, you didn't tell them your jokes right? Mom was the only who actually like them."

**Man: **"I-I didn't say anything! They just started to cry right when they entered the room."

**Boy: **(Sigh) "I told you not to wear that tie. It makes you look like a clown."

**Man: **"What's wrong with my tie? I like polka dots."

**Boy: **"Whatever. Your sense of fashion wasn't that great anyway."

**Man:** "Hey!"

The son went to Mizuki to apologize about his father…whatever he did. Feeling sorry for the girl, which he didn't know why, with his kindest voice, he told how sorry he was to Mizuki. While crying, Mizuki just started laughing…which left her brother, mother, the boy and his father quite confused. Still sitting beside her, her brother questioned, "Mizuki? Are you feeling okay? You don't have a fever do you?"

**Mizuki:** (laughing decreases.) "No those are good reasons, but not enough to make people cry."

Mizuki then stood up and wiped her tears away. She did feel a bit embarrassed for crying in front of strangers, but she did think that the boy was funny.

**Mizuki: **(bows to man. And stands straight again.) (smiles) "I'm sorry for suddenly crying. That was embarrassing."

**Haruto:** (standing beside Mizuki now.) "Mizuki, this is Hayashi-San."

Mizuki just smiled and told him, "Nice to meet you. I'm really sorry about earlier. It's just that you looked almost exactly like my father." Mizuki was thinking this was the reason to why her mother looked so weak and pale before. She turned and saw her mother who was smiling at her. Seeing her mother looking healthy again made her happy. They all sat down with tea and started over their introductions. The man introduced himself as Rikuto Hayashi.

**Rikuto: **"I'm Hayashi Rikuto and this is my son Hayashi Akio."

**Akio: **"Hello."

Mizuki realized that she knew the boy, but couldn't remember from where. She was trying to remember the whole time everyone else was talking. Suddenly, her brother tapped her on the back of her head gently…which hurt her very much.

**Mizuki: **"Ow. You know my head hurts from yesterday."

**Haruto:** "You wouldn't answer when I called your name."

Mizuki was only able to sigh. In her head she called her brother a baby, but she wouldn't dare call him that out loud when these people were here…maybe when they were gone, but not here.

**Mizuki:** "Do you want me to do anything?"

**Haruto: **"Yes, let Hayashi-san take a look at your head later."

**Mizuki: **"He's a doctor?"

**Haruto: **"Yeah."

**Mizuki: **"Sure…(looks at Akio.) Don't I know you from somewhere?"

**Haruto: **"You don't remember him?"

**Mizuki: **"I think so, but not so much."

**Akio: **"It's okay, she won't remember. The last time I saw her-wait a second…"

**Haruto:** "Wait what?"

**Akio: **"Didn't I bump into you yesterday morning?"

Mizuki was thinking…she thought it was him…but his appearance was a bit different. His hair for one thing was a different color and his eye color were different too…they were darker than before.

**Mizuki:** "maybe…"

**Akemi: **"We'll leave you three alone."

**Haruto: **"Where are you going?" (Gets up.)

**Rikuto: **"We're going to see a movie a friend of mine recommended."

**Haruto: **(sits back down.) "Oh okay."

Mizuki her mother was going to fall in love again with this man…but maybe not. Then again, there was always a chance that she would…Mizuki stood up so she can talk to her mother eye to eye.

**Mizuki: **"Have fun on your date."

**Akemi: **"Oh sweetie, were not going on a date."

**Mizuki: **"You two are going together, alone to see a movie. Then you two are going to have a wonderful dinner, go somewhere for dessert, and he's going to drop you off at home by 11:30pm."

Mizuki looked at the man. He seemed like a nice, and unique gentleman.

**Akemi: **"Well then."

Mizuki's comment left the two adults baffled. Both the parents felt the role has been reversed. It felt as if Mizuki was the mother, and Akemi as the daughter. Mizuki was urging, in a strange way, for her mother to go have fun. To break the awkwardness, the two had to get out of there, which Rikuto made the suggestion.

**Rikuto: **"Shall we?" (Extends arm.)

**Akemi: **"Let's go. I'll be back before midnight kids oh and there are things in the fridge to eat and-"

**Mizuki: **"Mom! It's okay. We'll be fine."

Mizuki was tired of her mother being a mother for now. She wanted her mother to be a teenager in love again. It would help her mother…especially help her escape the state she was in before and for a while now. Though her mother wasn't persuaded, she left with her date leaving Mizuki, Akio and Haruto alone…Mizuki made dinner for the three of them, left some leftovers for Kei and they finished eating...only to talk the same thing as before...

**Mizuki:** "...back on the subject…you're the person who ran into me yesterday morning?"

**Akio: **"Yeah. In front of Ouran academy right? I didn't know you attended there."

**Mizuki:** "Yeah well, I want to become a fashion designer and I'm going to run my family company someday."

**Akio: **"Is your head okay?"

**Mizuki:** "Kind of. It feels better."

**Haruto: **"Mizuki, forget what I said yesterday in the car."

**Mizuki: **(laughing.) "Should I avoid the 'weirdo' Nii-san? I mean, you know, he can be a really bad man."

Haruto and Akio were able to hear the sarcasm in her voice and both were able to do nothing but smile at the fact that she was feeling better than when they entered the room. Akio was still kind of amazed at the fast change of state Mizuki was in and before. One second she was crying like the world was going to end, the next she laughs as if she was told the funniest joke in the world.

**Haruto: **"Fine, fine. (smile) I was wrong. Anyways what brings you here?"

**Akio:** "As you know, my mother is dead for about almost 2 years now."

Mizuki and Haruto were surprised that Akio was able to talk about his late mother so calmly and openly. Both of them knew they would be never able to talk about their father like that.

**Mizuki:** "A-and?"

**Akio: **"My father, he's been at home...sleeping and mourning of my mother every day."

**Haruto:** "Everyday? Literally?"

**Akio: **"Yes, in a way literally."

**Mizuki:** "..."

Mizuki had nothing to say the whole time the two were talking about Rikuto Hayashi. She just remembered Nekozawa's words from earlier at school...

**Mizuki's POV:  
><strong>My life would never be the same huh? So far...you were right Senpai...let's see about tomorrow..."Mizuki."

**Mizuki:** "Yeah?"

**Haruto: **"You okay?"

**Mizuki: **"Uh yeah."

Mizuki wasn't listening to the conversation and had no idea what they were talking about. The comments just flowed in one ear and flowed out the other ear.

**Haruto: **"So you decided to introduce your father to my mother?"

**Akio: **"Yeah. Pretty much."

**Haruto: **"Thank you."

**Mizuki: **"...it's a relief right?"

_(Why the heck is she saying it's a relief? She doesn't know what they were talking about in one second and another second, she has a full idea of what Haruto and Akio were talking about the whole time…)_

**Haruto: **"Yeah." (smile)

Akio was really confused to why the two were relieved. He brought his dad over to the Hotaru's without the permission of the two and Haruto just made to look like he invited so that his mother wouldn't worry. Mizuki just smiled thinking how things were getting interesting...who knows? She might end up with a stepfather and brother.

**Akio: **"You guys aren't mad?"

**Mizuki: **"Why would we be mad? Our mother was sulking about father for quite a while now. Going out with your dad and having fun for once in her life would do good for her...talking about mom, where's Kei? He should've been home by now."

Right when Mizuki mentioned Kei's name, Kei entered the house looking all cold, tired and hungry...he was also...wet?

**Mizuki: **"Kei! Why are you so wet?"

Kei was only able to scratch his head and laugh nervously as an answer, only to tell a bit of the truth to his siblings.

**Kei: **"Ehehehe. I fell in a pool along the way home."

**Mizuki:** "Pool?"

**Haruto: **"There's no pool near here or near your school."

**Kei: **"Yes there is."

**Haruto: **"No there isn't."

**Kei:** "Well I fell in a pool."

Mizuki knew that Kei was having a hard time at that moment, so to prevent Haruto from questioning him any further, the worried mother hen told her little chick to go change…

**Mizuki: **"Why don't you go and change? I left some food for you to eat."

**Kei: **"Thanks."

Kei left the room, leaving a watery, wet trail behind him. Mizuki, Haruto and Akio all cleaned up the mess and Mizuki set the coffee table with Kei's dinner.

Mizuki had a hunch to why Kei was all wet...

Mizuki heard the shower go on and talked in a soft voice to Haruto and Akio...

**Mizuki: **"I think Kei is being bullied at school."

**Haruto: **"I was thinking that too..."

**Akio: **"I didn't think that Kei would be the type of person to become bullied."

**Haruto: **"...jealousy?"

**Mizuki: **"Boys get jealous of each other? I thought only girls did."

**Akio: **"Of course. If a guy has a better body than himself, then the guy would be jealous of the other guy who has a body that is built."

**Mizuki: **"...boys get jealous of weird things...then again...i guess girls are the same too."

It was dead silent for while until Mizuki had a faint idea to why Kei was...or in this case, might be bullied...

**Mizuki:** "He might be bullied because of me..."

Both Akio and Haruto were surprised to hear Mizuki say such a thing. How can Mizuki be the problem? Mizuki never did anything to hurt others and she never annoyed anybody...with the exception of Haruto sometimes.

**Akio: **"Why would he be bullied because of you?"

**Haruto:** "...are you sure?"

Mizuki was pretty sure it was her fault that Kei was being bullied. Her twin went to a normal high school while she went to a prestigious academy full of rich people. If Mizuki was rich, then Kei would be rich too. The students who attended the same school as Kei knew about Mizuki and automatically thought that he was snobby and always took advantage of the "common people" ...which didn't make sense at all. Mizuki and her family didn't even use the words commoner or common people...there were no such thing... people were just well people...

**Mizuki: **"I know it sounds stupid, but the school he goes to...it's lame and stupid. The students there are all stupid jerks who would find any way to put other students feel bad about themselves."

Mizuki started to get mad and she was able to feel her blood boil like lava. She realized how mad she was getting and tried to calm herself down.

Haruto was pretty surprised that Mizuki would talk like that because Mizuki never would talk such a way about other people without knowing...especially a whole entire school with hundreds of students.

**Haruto: **"Are you sure it's not just one student who forces other students to go against Kei?"

**Mizuki: **"No."

Such a straight-forward answer...no dancing around the edges or running in circles, just a direct no. Mizuki started feeling guilty because she knew Kei was bullied everyday ever since the 7th grade… A couple of the students at Kei's and Mizuki's middle school threatened them if they ever told anybody about anything. They were young and it was their first time experiencing anything like that and were scared to tell anybody. When Kei and Mizuki graduated from middle school, Mizuki didn't want to see them again and wanted to be a fashion designer, she also had to take over the family company, working with Haruto because Kei wanted to be a teacher, so she went and took Ouran's entrance exam, passed and started attending there as a high schooler, while Kei decided to go to a regular high school.

Mizuki knows that Kei is extremely smart, smarter than her, but she didn't understand to why he continued to go a regular high school.

Haruto and Mizuki agreed to let Akio stay for the night, even though he and his father both told them it would be intruding. Coincidentally, Hitachiin Yuzuha and Hotaru Akemi went on a week-long business trip together right after Akemi and Rikuto had their date.

Haruto, Mizuki and Akio all decided to go on as if things were normal and agreed on questioning Kei tomorrow after school. It was getting late and they all got ready for bed.

Mizuki now is in her room, in her bed comfy and warm. She wasn't able to sleep just yet, she had too many thing on her mind at the moment.

**Mizuki's POV:**  
>I have so many questions to ask Kei. Why he decided to go to a regular high school, why he didn't tell her that was still being bullied, and why he came home so late at night all wet. Also, Nekozawa-Senpai told me to be careful on February 3rd…which is tomorrow. He told me something about mirrors…I wonder what he meant…<p>

Earlier during lunch at school…

Mizuki was walking down the hallway towards her homeroom when somebody in a creeper's voice whispered "Beware." She turned around to see nobody there…but when she turned back forward…

**Mizuki: **"Ah!"

**Nekozawa: **"Beware."

**Mizuki:** "Senpai, don't do that. You look and sound like a creeper."

**Nekozawa: **"…oh…well aside from that opinion-"

**Mizuki: **"Fact."

**Nekozawa: **"…opinion, beware of February 3rd."

**Mizuki:** "Why?"

**Nekozawa: **"your life will change forever and you'll be going for a ride if you enter the 3rd music room."

**Mizuki: **"And your reason is?"

**Nekozawa:** "I don't know yet."

**Mizuki: **"You know I don't believe half the things you say right?"

Nekozawa didn't answer her question and didn't even think about what she said about his "readings." He just kept talking and talking about his new findings on her future…

**Mizuki: **"Anyways, I'm freaked and scared by the fact that you can see other people's future."

**Nekozawa: **"I don't, I just get signs."

Mizuki was only able to sigh. She couldn't do anything about his fascination with the darkness and other people's future. She didn't want to hurt his feelings, so the only thing she was able to say was, "Fine, what did you find out?"

**Nekozawa: **"You will see two identical mirrors. You will see your reflection clearly in both, but you will find that you look different in one than the other. One mirror will change your life, the other mirror will make your life a constant routine like now. But there is a catch, you must be strong or you might fall into the wrong mirror and your life will turn for the worse."

**Back to the present time…**

Mizuki thought his "telling" was a little weird. What did he mean by mirrors? The only two identical mirrors she and her family have been in their mansion in which they sold with the mirrors when they moved into their apartment. Also, what did he mean by the "wrong mirror?" All this was just making her head hurt even more. While thinking all these thoughts, she wore herself out and fell into a deep, deep sleep, so deep that she didn't hear the ambulance and police sirens screaming in front of her apartment building…(she must have been very, very tired.)


	3. Crazy or Predictions?

_**Okay um in my last one, I put 2/2/2012 but ignore the year….that's about it. THANKS FOR READING! :D**_

**February 3****rd**** 3:22am…**

Mizuki was sleeping soundly in her bed, but a sudden screaming siren woke her up from her sleep. She jumped up in bed and someone had suddenly barged into her room. She saw that Kei was looking really pale. The only thought that Mizuki was thinking was that Kei was extremely surprised about the sirens…that is until Kei said something Mizuki thought she was never going to hear in her life…

**Kei: **"Haru-Nii is gone."

Mizuki couldn't believe her ears. She was frozen, not able to breathe for a moment.

Mizuki and Kei both couldn't think straight at all, their oldest brother, their pillar and support was missing and there were ambulances and police cars all parked right outside their building. Maybe Haruto was in serious condition?

Kei took one look at Mizuki's shocked face and he took her hand and they both ran outside to see if Haruto and Akio were part of the situation. When both of them arrived outside, they were surprised to hear Akio's voice calling for them…

**Akio: **"Kei! Mizuki! Over here!"

Kei and Mizuki found Akio standing behind a couple of other people from gathering around the accident. Right behind Akio, Haruto was standing there, he looked like he was hidden from the crowd at that moment. Kei and Mizuki made their way towards the two boys and sighed a sigh of relief because they knew their brother and friend were both safe.

**Mizuki's POV:  
><strong>I'm really happy that Haruto Nii-san and Akio-san are doing fine…but why are they even outside? What are they doing here and what happened?

Mizuki and her siblings (with Akio of course) all made their way through the crowd to see what was going on…but what they saw…something was weird, something was very , very off.

**Kei: **"Hey, that little girl looks a lot similar to you when we were little."

**Haruto: **"No…she looks exactly like Mizuki…(looks at Mizuki.)"

Mizuki couldn't believe what they were saying…but she took one look at the small girl and was very shocked. Her brothers say that the little girl looked liked Mizuki, but for some strange reason, Mizuki knew that the little girl was her…the little girl in the stretcher, and the girl staring at her (Mizuki) she knew that they were the same person, that they were both Mizuki. With this realization, Mizuki felt the need to scream. But with all the people around her, she forced herself to hold it in. It felt as if she was forced to swallow a frog. Suddenly, after standing there like a statue, Mizuki felt the sharp pain at the back of her head again. She gripped the back of her head, she felt as if, if she let go, then half of her head would fall off and she would be dead…looking like the girl in the stretcher…

A few minutes later after the pain had settled, Mizuki saw that the people around her had stopped moving…time stopped. Nothing was moving, everything was still, very, very still. Though she was standing still, when she began to look around her, it felt as if the world went on spinning leaving her stuck, forced to see everything spin around her faster, faster, faster and faster. She felt sick to her stomach and dropped to the ground. She held on to her head and shut her eyes real tight. When she felt better, she stood up and opened her eyes. Everybody had disappeared, but in a distance she saw Haruto and Kei walking towards her…well almost walking…kind of floating sort of way. She closed her eyes so she could adjust them, but when she opened her eyes, she saw her brothers standing right in front of her…

**Mizuki: **"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

**Akio: **"What happened!"

**Kei: **"Mizuki! What are you even doing outside this late?"

**Haruto: **(Hugs Mizuki) "It's okay, everything is fine now."

Mizuki opened her eyes as she was gasping for breath. She was really shocked how everything seemed so vivid and real. She and her brothers…everything seemed so real she wasn't sure if she was really awake or if everything was still a dream.

**Mizuki: **"W-w-what h-happened?" (Still shaking from being scared.)

**Kei: **(crouches to Mizuki's current eye level.) "That's what we want to ask you. What happened?"

Akio looked around the area to see if other people were around that could've hurt Mizuki. Mizuki was only able to stutter and touch her brother's face to see if he was real.

**Haruto: **"Let's get out of here for now."

Because Mizuki was too weak to walk, Haruto carried her in and they all sat down around the coffee table in the living room. Mizuki drank a cool drink of water and began to tell her dream.

**Mizuki: **"…then I felt Haruto holding me and I woke up…realizing that everything was a dream."

Everything was silent for now. Haruto and Kei were shocked that Mizuki would have such a dream, nothing traumatizing really happened…and nothing really could have happened to give her such a scary nightmare.

**Kei: **"…well…you said that you saw Haruto and me suddenly right in front of you…then you screamed because you couldn't hold it in anymore…well, how did we look like to make you scream so…so…"

**Akio: **"A blood-shot scream. It sounded as if you were in hell or something."

**Mizuki: **"…well Kei…you had no eyes, it was just a gaping hole, you were also extremely pale, super skinny  
>…just skin and bones…and there was blood…everywhere on you…and Haruto-Nii …your eyes were blood-shot red…<br>but at the same time, you were blind…you were missing your arm and leg…spiders…huge,  
>hairy spiders…so big that you can see their eyeballs clearly…the legs were really long, dark,<br>hairy and thick…(shudders) makes me want to scream just talking about them  
>…they were crawling in and out of your body."<p>

The four of them were silent because, one, they didn't what to say, two they were tired and three, what more was to be said?

**Haruto:** "Wait…before we go back to bed…Mizuki…why were you outside? Were you…sleep-walking?"

**Kei:** "More like running, I heard someone run outside of the apartment.  
>I thought it was Haru-Nii, so I left the person alone…and I just went back to sleep, until I heard Mizuki scream."<p>

**Mizuki:** "…I don't…I don't really know. I feel like I ran, but  
>…I don't remember ever leaving the house…but in my dream, Kei and I ran outside<br>…so it's possible that I ran outside in my sleep."

**Haruto:** "Okay for now, all of us should try to go to sleep. Try to forget about your dream, Mizuki.  
>Akio, return to here after school with Kei tomorrow."<p>

Kei and Akio were fully awake by now and couldn't go back to sleep, Haruto was too worried that Mizuki would do something dangerous in her sleep again, so he sat in front of her door and fell asleep sitting. Mizuki, she couldn't go to sleep no matter what. Every time she closed her eyes, she would see Haruto and Kei the way they were in her dream. (They're going to have a hard time concentrating in school.)

Just as Mizuki was starting to get comfortable in bed, he heard a loud siren, this time, she jumped out of bed, and ran out her room door only to see Haruto knocked over on the floor.

**Mizuki:** "Onii-Chan? What are you doing on the floor?" (looking at Haruto.)

**Haruto:** "Y-you knocked me down when you opened the door." (Gets up.)

**Mizuki:** "Hehehe…sorry. Are you okay?"

**Haruto:** "Yeah, but why did you suddenly open the door?"

**Mizuki:** "I heard sirens…I think ambulance sirens."

Haruto was confused at this point because he didn't hear anything. Right when Haruto was going to tell Mizuki to get back in bed, Mizuki started to see smoke everywhere…the funny thing was, she didn't smell anything and she didn't really feel like she was suffocating.

Kei, hearing Mizuki and Haruto talk, came out of his room with Akio and they both were staring at Haruto with confused faces to why Mizuki and Haruto were both awake…again.

**Mizuki:** "y-you guys don't see the smoke?"

**Kei:** "What are you talking about?"

**Mizuki:** "The smoke is everywhere and the sirens outside are really loud."

**Akio:** "Sirens? I don't really hear anything. (looks out the window) Mizuki, there is nothing out there."

**Mizuki:** "No, I still hear them (Looks outside) See? There are ambulances outside right there  
>…in front of our building and they have somebody on the stretcher…that person<br>looks burned…the building is on fire."

All four of them were confused. Mizuki on one hand saw everything, the fire, smoke, and person and even is hearing the ambulance sirens still going, while the three guys didn't hear or see a thing. Mizuki knew she wasn't dreaming, she knew everything right now was a reality…but then…why is she seeing things that the rest of them can't see?

Mizuki was determined to find out why she was the only one who can see, feel and hear everything, but why the rest of the guys can't. Mizuki ran out the door, slid down the banister, and jumped out the front door of their apartment complex that it looked as if Mizuki just literally flew outside…but when she arrived…what she saw and heard…she didn't see anything…everything she thought she saw…nothing was here.

**Haruto:** "Mizuki!"

**Mizuki's POV:  
><strong>That's so weird…(looking around.) it's not possible…nothing is here…

Haruto and the rest caught up to Mizuki and wondered why she suddenly bolted out the door without any shoes or coat, it was March, but it was still freezing in the morning.

**Kei:** "What the heck, why did you suddenly run out?"

Mizuki was too busy being confused and standing there, she didn't hear Kei talking to her…

**Kei:** "Mizuki!"

**Mizuki:** "Huh? What?"

**Kei:** (Sigh) "Why did you suddenly run out?"

**Mizuki:** "I thought it was strange to why I was the only one able to see and hear things so I wanted to find out why and ran out the door."

**Haruto:** "Next time you want to run out on us again, could you give a warning?"

**Mizuki:** "Um, sure."

Mizuki kept looking around even as she was talking to them…

**Akio:** "What are you looking for? Did you lose something?"

**Mizuki:** "N-no…I just feel as if something is coming."

**Haruto:** "Do you see smoke and fire and hear sirens?"

**Mizuki:** "No…not anymore…but still I can still feel something bad is going to happen."

**Haruto:** "Okay, first thing after school tomorrow, I'm taking you to see a psychiatrist."

Mizuki agreed because she was seeing things, right as she was going to tell Haruto that they should go back to sleep, two ambulances, a two fire trucks and three police cars came, sirens screaming and parked a couple blocks down the street. The four of them were curious to what was going on and ran down the blocks to see what was going on. To their surprise, the building was engulfed in flames; it looked like every inch of the house was covered in flames. Out of a window in the fourth floor, Mizuki and Kei saw that a fireman was carrying a small, young girl down the ladder. The paramedics hurriedly took her on the stretcher, into the ambulance and drove to the hospital as quick as they could. Everything was like in her dream…except for the creepy parts.

Mizuki stood there frozen…staring at the fire…she couldn't shake the creepy feeling off of her and backed away from the building and stopped moving…her eyes got bigger and she got more and more pale.

**Mizuki: **"K-Kei…you'll save me if I thought I was in danger…right?"

**Kei: **"Yeah, of course. Why?"

Mizuki started to cry slightly with tears running down her cheeks…

**Mizuki: **"So you'll help me no matter what?"

**Kei: **"I would risk my life for you, you're my sister."

Mizuki slightly smiled, and Kei asked her one more time to why she would suddenly ask such a question at the time like this. Mizuki was only able to whisper and stutter. (Which would have been very hard for anyone to hear and know what she was talking about.) Kei perfectly understood what she was saying and was shocked to what she said.

He then suddenly grabbed her shoulders, jerked her towards him and hugged her from behind.

**Mizuki: **"Thank you."

**Kei: **"No problem. One more second and you would've been gone."

Haruto then saw Kei hugging Mizuki from behind and thought it was something else…

**Haruto: **"What are you thinking you're doing?"

**Kei: **"Saving her."

**Haruto: **"From what?"

Kei let her go and asked her if she felt better, Mizuki said yes and explained everything to Haruto. Haruto and Akio were surprised…

**Mizuki: **"I felt hands grabbing my shoulders…they started pulling me back and they gripped tighter and tighter. I then saw eyes…red glowing eyes staring right at me. They weren't just ordinary red dots that glowed…they were much more horrible…unexplainably horrible (shudder) then when Kei hugged me from behind, the hands let go and the eyes disappeared…"

**Haruto: **"Okay, I'm definitely taking you to see the psychiatrist tomorrow right after school."

It was almost six in the morning, the fired died down, people were rescued and only two people were sent to the emergency room.

When all four of them got back to the apartment, all of them didn't notice how tired they were until they each got into bed. Everybody all slept with a bit of trouble, but comfortably. Mizuki was the only one who couldn't go to sleep at all. With her strange experiences throughout the night, she couldn't go to sleep. Was everything a prediction or was she just crazy?

**Mizuki's POV:  
><strong>I don't understand anything that is going on…my brother tells me that everything was a dream…but my dream felt so vivid  
>…and when I saw the smoke and fire trucks…they also felt so real. They told me that I was just seeing things<br>…but when the building couple blocks down burned in fire…the situation and everything looked exactly  
>how I saw them in my dream and what I saw while in the living room.<br>Why was I the only one able to see them?  
>...Why couldn't they see what I saw?<p> 


	4. Delusions

_**General description of Mizuki, Kei and Haruto:**_

_**Mizuki: 16 y.o. female. Attends Ouran Academy. Wants to become fashion designer, own her own company and clothing line. Wants to go to ESMOD. (fashion university)**_

_**Kei: 16 y.o. male attends regular HS. Wants to become a professor. **_

_**Haruto: 20 y.o. male co-owner of Hotaru family's fashion and toy company (Graduated from a high school in America, didn't go to college, but profits rose when he became a co-owner strangely.) stay in school.**_

**February 3****rd**** 12pm (lunch time)**

The bell had just rung and it was time for lunch. Everybody left the classroom to go to the cafeteria…that was strange, usually some people stay in the classroom for a little bit then go, not leave right away. The only people left in the classroom were Momoka and Mizuki. Mizuki was felt a little weak from the lack of sleep last night and felt a little off. There were also other things that went on…

Throughout the teacher's lecture, Mizuki kept hearing things … not behind her or in front of her … they sounded like they were coming from below her, literally right below her. It was distracting her from taking notes and it too much for her to pay attention in class. Luckily for her, Momoka took all the notes and was attentive the whole time, so she was able to explain the lessons of that day. During class, Momoka noticed that Mizuki kept touching her head she even blocked her ears at one point…

**Momoka:** "Mizuki. Why did you block your ears during class today?  
>Were you trying to block out the teacher's lecture?"<p>

**Mizuki:** "No it's not that, it's just…it was something else."

Mizuki didn't know how to explain the things she kept hearing. Even if she found a way to explain it to Momoka, she would just sound crazy and her friend would tell Haruto.

Mizuki just finished copying down all the notes and they both headed out for the cafeteria…

**Mizuki's POV:**  
>…ugh what's going on? First the images and now the voices…maybe I really do need to go see a "Mizuki!"<p>

**Mizuki:** "What? What's wrong?"

Momoka was pointing at Mizuki's shoulder, and looked like she was seeing something very horrifying.

**Momoka:** "T-there…y-you have…"

**Mizuki:** "Have what?"

**Momoka:** "A s-s-spi-" (Faints)

**Mizuki:** "huh?"

Mizuki looked to see what Momoka was getting at. Surely enough she looked to see what was on her right shoulder and saw a daddy long-leg. She didn't understand why Momoka fainted…maybe she had arachnophobia. Mizuki just stretched out her hand and let the spider crawl unto her palm. Mizuki walked towards a window, opened it and let the spider crawl out…

**Mizuki:** "There you go."

Mizuki then remember that Momoka fainted in the middle of the hallway and before she was able to even turn around, she heard another girl screaming.

**Mizuki's POV: **  
>Why is someone screaming? (Turns around) Oh…-_-! That's why?<p>

Mizuki walked up to the girl who was screaming and told her that Momoka was okay. Then Mizuki got down onto the floor and was trying to get her to wake up.

**Momoka:** "W-what happened?" (Gets up and stands up with Mizuki's help.)

Mizuki felt that Momoka was unstable from fainting from seeing a spider, she didn't want to say the s-word so she just said, "You fell backwards and hit your head on the floor and black-out." Well that was the truth…in a way. Momoka looked confused because she wasn't clumsy.

**Mizuki:** "Well anyways, let's just go get our lunch and eat."

Mizuki turned around, but when she did, she slammed into somebody and fell to the ground. (Does she like running into people or something?)

**Momoka:** "Mizuki!" (Helps Mizuki up.)

**Mizuki:** "Ow…" (Gets up)

From a distance, Mizuki saw six boys running towards the girl in front of her…

**Mizuki's POV: **  
>Wait… (Looks at the person in front of her.) This person is wearing a male's uniform…"Haruhi!"<p>

The boys who were running towards their direction just arrived at their destination and were asking the person if she was alright…

**Mizuki's POV: **  
>If this person is a male…no wait…my senses tell me that this person is a she, not a he…then why is she wearing a male's uniform? Also, from the looks of it…the host club is also treating her as if she is a girl…<p>

After the male blonde dusted off the Haruhi girl…boy…whichever, Mizuki smiled at Haruhi and apologized.

**Mizuki:** "I'm sorry I turned around so suddenly. I didn't know you were running so fast."

**Haruhi's POV:  
><strong>Why is this girl apologizing? It was my fault we bumped into each other.

**Haruhi:** "No, no I'm sorry; I didn't really pay attention to where I was going. I heard screaming and ran down here as fast as I can."

**Mizuki:** "Well…"

Mizuki at this point was a little embarrassed for the girl who screamed. She didn't know why, but the girl who screamed looked like…she had hearts in her eyes?

**Mizuki:** "This girl over here behind me,  
>she screamed when she saw Momoka-Chan on the floor.<br>She must have thought that Momoka-Chan was dead or something."

**Random girl:** "Oh my gosh!  
>I can't believe the host club is here! And all of them too!"<p>

Mizuki was confused; they were the host club members? Mizuki looked at them again and couldn't believe that the girls were going crazy over these loonies. Over the years, Mizuki saw them at meetings, playing outside and well around school. She saw them with the girl in front of her a couple of times in the hallway and well, they weren't as calm as they looked right now, so she really couldn't believe her eyes.

**Mizuki:** "Momoka-Chan, are these the gentlemen you keep talking about?"

**Tamaki:** "You talk about us with your friends?"

**Momoka:** "Well of course.  
>As a loyal guest, I have a duty to tell the world of your existence."<p>

**Mizuki's POV:**  
>=_=! This girl… she really does love the host club…<p>

Mizuki noticed that Hikaru and Kaoru were in the mix and it surprised her because she and the twins used to be good friends when they were younger…

**Mizuki:** "Hikaru? Kaoru? You two are in the host club?"

**H&K:** "Huh?"

**Mizuki:** "It's okay if you don't remember. It has been a long time."

**H&K:** "MIZUKI!"

Mizuki was only able to smile at their "discovery." They were always pretty slow at figuring at who was who.

**Mizuki:** "I'm in your class…I think. 1-A right?"

**H&K:** "Yeah, but how come we never noticed you?"

**Mizuki:** "That's because you two are always with Fujioka-kun."

**H&K:** "Oh…sorry."

**Mizuki:** "It's alright, no harm done."

Then she remembered she promised to meet Haruto in front of the school building during lunchtime…

**Mizuki:** "I'm sorry I stood in your way and it's nice to meet  
>the host club in person, but I have to go now.<br>(Faces Momoka) Momoka-Chan, you can stay if you want,  
>I have to meet somebody."<p>

**Momoka:** "Right now?"

Mizuki only wanted to get away from the group. It was weird and felt awkward, but it was interesting that Hikaru and Kaoru were in the group as well.

**Mizuki:** (turns to leave) "I'll see you later." (Hurries away.)

**Momoka:** "That was weird…she's usually not like this."

_**Later during class…**_

Momoka saw that Mizuki was blocking her ears again…but this time, Mizuki looked like she was in pain. Momoka was worried…she raised her hand and called for the teacher.

**Momoka:** "Sensei."

The teacher only kept lecturing and writing things on the board. Momoka was about to panic now and kept calling for the teacher.

**Momoka:** "Sensei!"

It didn't seem like the teacher hear her this time either. Momoka was able to cry, she didn't want anything to happen to her best friend. Momoka knew that Hikaru and Kaoru were good friends with Mizuki, but they sat all the way in the back part of the classroom. She couldn't just get up and walk, so this time, she made sure the teacher was going to hear her.

**Momoka:** "SENSEI!"

The whole entire class looked at her, even the teacher who was looked at her weirdly. By this time, Kaoru noticed Mizuki looked extremely pale and in pain…

**Kaoru:** "Mizuki!"

Now the whole entire class was looking at Mizuki, who was trembling. She looked like she was scared to death. Hikaru and Kaoru got up from their seats and rushed towards Mizuki. Right when the twins got to Mizuki's desk, Mizuki fainted and was falling out of her seat. Kaoru caught her and supported her, so she wouldn't fall off. Everybody started whispering, some worrying and many wondering what was going on. During the chaos, the teacher went and got the nurse who came in with two paramedics with a portable carry-on stretcher. The medics put Mizuki on a stretcher and hurried out the door.

**Sensei:** "Does anybody know Mizuki's close relatives?"

Hikaru and Kaoru knew Mizuki's secret, she didn't have a guardian or a parent … they all passed away, but her mother who was on a trip with their mother for the week.

**H&K:** (Raises their hand) "We know who to contact!"

**Sensei:** "Okay, go with the medics. Hurry!"

Hikaru and Kaoru quickly ran out the door and followed the medics into the ambulance who were driving to the emergency room. Coincidentally, it started to rain when they were in the ambulance. Hikaru and Kaoru were scared for their old friend, besides Haruhi, they knew Mizuki was the only other person who was able to tell them apart.

**Hikaru's POV:**  
>The reason I was so amazed when Haruhi was able to keep telling Kaoru and I apart was because Mizuki was the only other person I remembered who knew how to tell us apart…<p>

**Kaoru's POV:**  
>I used to have a crush on Mizuki in elementary school. I think the reason was because she was the only other person who was able to tell me and my brother apart. Then when Haruhi came into our world, she reminded me so much of Mizuki I ended up having a crush on her.<p>

The twins were thinking of what happened and what could happen. In the ambulance, the medics were checking Mizuki's vital signs and trying to calm her down. Hikaru and Kaoru were thinking how it was unfair that they just met Mizuki and now she was going to be taken away from them again. Kaoru grabbed Hikaru's hand and Hikaru grabbed Kaoru's hand.

Back at class 1-A everybody calmed down and the teacher went on with the lecture. Momoka was having a hard time concentrating. Right when she was about to break down, the bell rang, notifying the students and teachers that school was over. Throughout class, Haruhi took notes carefully for Hikaru and Kaoru later…maybe even the Mizuki girl.

Haruhi gathered her books and sighed. It was a crazy day and she needed to rest, it felt as if the whole situation with Mizuki had put a toll on her body too. Right when Haruhi was about to leave, she noticed that everybody left except for Momoka. Momoka was slumped over her desk…sniffling. Haruhi made her way to Momoka, in front of the classroom and looked.

**Haruhi:** "Momoka-Chan?"

Haruhi bent her knees so she can talk to Momoka eye-to-eye, but she found Momoka crying in pain. Usually, Momoka was so gentle and happy all the time…but seeing her like this, it seemed like she was looking at a whole different person…

**Haruhi:** "Momoka-Chan. Are you really worried about Hotaru-san?"

**Momoka:** "H-Haruhi-kun."

Momoka sat up straight, wiped her tears and looked Haruhi straight in the eye. Haruhi was startled, but she also looked Momoka in the eyes.

**Haruhi:** "Yes?"

**Momoka:** "Do you think Mizuki is going to be okay?"

Haruhi didn't know how to answer her question. Earlier, Mizuki looked extremely pale and looked like she was going to die…but for Momoka's sake, she wanted to help her feel better.

**Haruhi:** (smile) "I'm sure Hotaru-San is doing great right now. I bet she is in a room resting with Hikaru and Kaoru watching her."

Momoka felt confident in Haruhi's answers, so she wiped her tears and smiled brightly. Now that was the Momoka that Haruhi knew.

**Momoka:** "Thank you, Haruhi-kun." (Gets up.) "Why don't we walk to the host club room together? I'm going there too."

**Haruhi:** "Why not?" (smile) "Let's go together."

The two left the empty classroom and made their way towards the music room.

In the host club room…Haruhi and Momoka finally made but to find the host club not in session.

**Haruhi:** "That's weird. I was confident that we were open today."

Haruhi opened the doors and found the host club gathered sitting where the couches were. Every one of them serious…in a way.

**Haruhi:** "What's going on?"

**Tamaki:** "Haruhi!"

**Haruhi:** "What?"

Tamaki was only babbling on about a girl and situation and blah blah blah. Haruhi couldn't understand what he was saying. Tamaki was talking words in a jumble. Kyoya finally stepped in and told Haruhi what was going on.

**Haruhi:** "Wait, so you're telling me that Hikaru and Kaoru called you saying that they're not coming to school for the next few days?"

**Honey:** "Hika-Chan and Kao-Chan must be really worried about that girl, huh takashi?"

**Mori:** "Yeah."

Haruhi was confused to why, but she did understand that until Hikaru and Kaoru came back, the host club would be closed.

**Back at the hospital…**

Mizuki was sitting up in her bed talking to Hikaru and Kaoru. She couldn't remember a thing that happened during class. All she remember was that she was taking notes in one minute and woke up to find herself in the hospital in the next. Hikaru and Kaoru explained to her what happened and Mizuki was kind of shocked…

**Mizuki:** "…I think I remember."

She was lying of course. She remembered everything that happened, not in life but in her … vision? Dream? She didn't know what to call it. She knew it wasn't a dream, but it also wasn't like a vision. What was it?

**Kaoru:** "did you donate your blood or something?"

Mizuki laughed because she remembered Hikaru and Kaoru getting their blood drawn. Kaoru was fine afterwards, but Hikaru fainted. Hikaru wasn't afraid of needles or blood. He just felt lightheaded and then fainted.

The weird thing was…when she fainted, Mizuki knew that she saw things, she even heard things out of this world…but couldn't remember anything.

**Mizuki:** (smile) "No." (frown) "…something else…I don't know what… but something happened and then…then…I'm sorry. I don't remember anything."

**Kaoru:** "It's fine. We're just glad you're doing alright."

Mizuki smiled and was glad herself she was doing better.

**Hikaru:** "Kaoru and I decided to"

**Kaoru:** "Stay here until you are released from this hospital."

Mizuki was confused to why they would.

**Mizuki:** (Smile) "Thank you for your concern. But I'm not going to die."

Hikaru and Kaoru smiled. They of course knew that, but they couldn't help but wanting to stay.

**Hikaru:** "We're going to stay."

**Kaoru:** "Yeah, we know that you don't have anybody else to look after you."

Mizuki was now extremely confused…nobody to after her? She had her brothers…

**Mizuki:** "Guys I have-"

**Kei:** "Mizuki! Are you okay? I heard what happened and rushed here to see how you were doing…so, how are you doing?"

Mizuki laughed, her brother, no matter how serious always said something funny. Other people might not find things funny, but Mizuki did.

**Mizuki:** "I'm fine as you can see. I was just going to tell Hikaru and Kaoru that I had you and Haruto-Nii to look after me if I was sick."

**Hikaru:** "Kei? Is that you?"

**Kaoru:** "What are you doing here?"

Kei was confused. He was her brother….that was why he was here…

**Kei:** "I'm her brother? Need a better reason?"

**H&K:** "Yes."

Hikaru and Kaoru were suspicious of him, in their own way. They knew things Mizuki didn't know and were in a way too surprised to tell her.

**Mizuki's POV:**  
>Why does Hikaru and Kaoru look surprised?<p>

Right when she was about to tell the twins to calm down, she heard children laughing and running around the bed beside hers. Because there was a curtain between the two beds, Mizuki ignored thinking that the patient beside her would do something. She turned her head to the right, facing the curtain.

**Kei:** "Miki-Chan? Are you okay?"

**Mizuki:** "Yeah…I just thought I heard…"

**Kei:** "Heard what?"

**Mizuki:** "Children laughing and running around…"

**Kaoru:** "What are you talking about?"

**Hikaru:** "There are no children in the bed beside you."

**Kei:** "There isn't even a patient in the bed."

Mizuki was scared now while the three boys were confused.

**Mizuki's POV:**  
>What is going on? Why am I the only one able to hear the children? (Grabs her head) I can hear them laughing in joy…but they're hurting my ears. (Falls onto her side of the bed.) Hikaru and Kaoru, I can hear them yelling my name…Kei, I can hear him calling for a nurse… First a guard yelling at a traitor at school, now children laughing in the hospital… but the children laughing…no…this sounds like a laugh…but I can tell it isn't…ugh, my head. … (Faints)<p> 


	5. Everything Back to Normal?

**Chapter 5 - Everything back to normal?**

_**General description of Mizuki, Kei and Haruto:**_

_**Mizuki: 16 y.o. female. Attends Ouran Academy. Wants to become fashion designer, own her own company and clothing line. Wants to go to ESMOD. (fashion university)**_

_**Kei: 16 y.o. male attends regular HS. Wants to become a professor. **_

_**Haruto: 20 y.o. male co-owner of Hotaru family's fashion and toy company (Graduated from a high school in America, didn't go to college, but profits rose when he became a co-owner strangely.) stay in school.**_

**February 10 Saturday 7:00pm**

Yuzuha and Akemi decided to come back early because of what they heard happened to Mizuki.

Also, because it was Saturday night, Hitachiin Yuzuha invited Mizuki, Kei, Haruto, and Akemi to a dinner party she was hosting that night. It was formal, so they had to dress up nicely and hurried over. Yuzuha's husband, a shy and gentle soul, left early for his room for peace and quiet.

The party was in full swing; the guests were having fun, the teens were gossiping, talking about other people, and old friends were reacquainted with each other. Everything was perfect, and everybody was having a blast, that is except Mizuki.

Not too long ago, she fainted after hearing children laughing, in a hospital. The only thing was, there were no children in the hospital and the laughing she heard is what made her faint. She then stayed in the hospital for four more days and was released February 7th. Ever since then, Kei, her twin, was always by her side, ready to be there whenever she needed him. There were instances in school when she heard the same guard yelling, "Stop! You traitor! Where is she!?" Then there were moments in her classroom when she heard a little girl asking for help. Of course she would be scared whenever she heard those voices, but these days…something normal was going on…

Mizuki stopped hearing voices, her head stopped hurting, and she was altogether doing better than before. Actually, she was feeling better than ever. Everybody was happy and her family was glad that she was getting better. "Mizuki!" Mizuki turned around to see her twin walking towards her, "Hey, Kei. What's up?" she smiled. She was glad to see Kei not frown and not see his concerned face. "Are you okay? You don't look like you're having a good time." Mizuki smiled at him. He may be smiling, but he is still always concerned. "Don't worry about me; I'm just a bit tired that's all. You go enjoy yourself and have fun." Kei frowned a bit, knowing Mizuki, she will usually hide the burden and negative feelings she feels, "It's only 7:30pm right now…how are you tired?" Mizuki just looked at him and gave him a don't-ask-me-why look. Kei knew right away to listen.

"It feels strange," Said Mizuki.

"What feels strange?" Kei asked. He knew that Mizuki was hearing and seeing things…but what he didn't know was that Mizuki wasn't seeing or hearing things anymore…

"Remember what happened at the apartment?"

"Yeah, we found you outside screaming. I thought we were done with that."

Mizuki was quiet for a minute before speaking, "Well…remember how I told you I saw things and then later, at school, I started hearing things? Well…I don't anymore." Kei was confused, "Isn't that a good thing? I thought they put a toll on your mind and body." Mizuki knew he was right. She liked how everything was back to normal…well almost. "Yeah, you're right. Things are back to normal, I should be happy." Kei knew something was off about Mizuki, but he just smiled and walked away.

Mizuki stopped hearing and seeing things…so she should be happy, right? Things are starting to go back to normal…like things before she ran into Akio. "It's funny…I feel…I kind of have a feeling…a need for something…but…what is it?"

"Talking to yourself again?"

Mizuki was surprised that someone … in this case, two people said something. "Hikaru! Kaoru! What are you two doing here?" (Processing what she just asked.) (Palmface) "Ugh, sorry. I'm just a bit tired right now." The Hitachiin twins just chuckled at her realization.

"Anyway, how are you feeling? You're not seeing things, right?" Kaoru asked. "Even if you were released from the hospital three days ago, we haven't been seeing you in school." Wow even Hikaru was showing some of his caring side.

**Mizuki's POV:  
><strong>_How sweet of them to worry about me. I don't think I'm crazy…but anyways, "Oh, after I was released from the hospital, I stayed at home for a few days to make sure I didn't see or hear things again," I said. When I told them about staying home so I didn't hear or see things, both Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other worryingly. Why are they worried? Do they know something I don't? "Hikaru, Kaoru. Don't worry, I'm fine. So get rid of those concerned faces and enjoy yourselves. We're not getting any younger. Even if it's a formal party, I'm sure you two have something planned to do." It's not as if I want them to go away…it's more of, I can't stand to see their concerned faces for me…it makes me sad to think I'm worrying other people. _

**Kaoru's POV:  
><strong> _Should Hikaru and I tell her the truth? I don't think it's good idea right now, but…still she could be in danger if we don't tell her…maybe we'll tell her later about –"Kaoru."_

"Huh? What?" Kaoru was brought out of his own thoughts by Mizuki. "Are you okay?" Hikaru looked at Kaoru strangely, "What? Did I do something wrong?" Kaoru was confused to why he was receiving a strange stare from his twin. Mizuki just giggled and said, "I don't think you two should be worried about me. Kaoru, you need to worry about yourself right now. I'll see you two at school on Monday, okay?"

**Hikaru's POV:  
><strong>_She just smiled and walked away…is she really okay? I mean…I don't know, what am I thinking? Now that Mizuki is acting like herself again…I think, Kaoru is starting to act strange…what's going on?_

**Mizuki's POV:  
><strong>_"Mizuki!" Someone is calling my name, but who is it? "Mizuki!" Wait a minute…this voice…it's Haruto…but (turns around) he's not near me…his voice sounds so close…"MIZUKI!"_

Mizuki felt a sudden jerk upwards and someone pulling her up. Then she suddenly felt really…dead?

**Mizuki's POV:  
><strong>_ What's happening? Everything suddenly turned black as I felt being pulled up…then my body…it suddenly felt as if I couldn't move at all. I felt cold, scared, and dead. I know I'm alive…but I feel dead…even I don't understand…what is this feeling? W-why can't I breathe? _

_**Please be patient, I'm coming up with better ideas. Writer's block, the worst virus there is for authors, am I right? :'(**_


	6. False Memories

**Chapter 6 – False Memory**

_**General description of Mizuki, Kei and Haruto:**_

_**Mizuki: 16 y.o. female. Attends Ouran Academy. Wants to become fashion designer, own her own company and clothing line. Wants to go to ESMOD. (Fashion University)**_

_**Kei: 16 y.o. male attends regular HS. Wants to become a professor. **_

_**Haruto: 20 y.o. male co-owner of Hotaru family's fashion and toy company (Graduated from a high school in America, didn't go to college, but profits rose when he became a co-owner strangely.) stay in school.**_

**Preview-**

**Mizuki's POV:  
><strong>_"Mizuki!" Someone is calling my name, but who is it? "Mizuki!" Wait a minute…this voice…it's Haruto…but (turns around) he's not near me…his voice sounds so close…"MIZUKI!"_

Mizuki felt a sudden jerk upwards and someone pulling her up. Then she suddenly felt really…dead?

**Mizuki's POV:  
><strong>_ What's happening? Everything suddenly turned black as I felt being pulled up…then my body…it suddenly felt as if I couldn't move at all. I felt cold, scared, and dead. I know I'm alive…but I feel dead…even I don't understand…what is this feeling? W-why can't I breathe? _

**Beginning of Story-**

**Mizuki's POV:**_  
>I-I c-can't breathe. But…I don't feel as if I will pass out. Maybe I'm unconscious already? W-why can't I feel my body anymore? What's going on? Wait…is that…me?<em>

It was the dead of night, and Mizuki realized she was floating in the air, looking down on herself. She was drenched in water and blood…blood…where did that come from? She saw Haruto hugging her lifeless body near the Tama River. "When did we get here?" Mizuki thought. If she wasn't at the dinner party, then she should have been in the hospital bed, still recuperating. "Onii-san…" Mizuki whispered into her brother's ear, but it didn't seem like he heard her. She tried to hug him, but instead, her body went right through his.

**Mizuki's POV:  
><strong>_No! It can't be! I'm dead? No…no...Nononono!_

Mizuki, without her realization, slowly floated back down, next to her own dead body. She looked at her own face, it was weird, but she found …

**Mizuki's POV:  
><strong>_… (Opens her eyes to see herself) A-am I mo—is my body moving without me inside it? W-what…?_

Mizuki just stared at her body move, all by itself, without her inside it…maybe it's a demon? No, the feeling wasn't sinister, or evil…but the feeling wasn't gentle, kind or nice either…it was hallow…but how... "Mizuki? Are you okay? Are you awake now?" Mizuki looked at Haruto who was hugging her and asking her questions…well, not her, but her body…er…the soul inside her body…Mizuki looked at Kei, he was drenched in water too, so he was the one who saved her? No, the Hitachiin twins, who were sitting beside Haruto and Kei, were also drenched in water…what happened? "W-what's going on?"

**Mizuki's POV:  
><strong>_M-my body…it's able to speak? What is inside my body? "You and Kei were drowning, so Hikaru and Kaoru dove in and saved both of you." Haruto is that what happened? I looked at Kei, who was sitting next my body now…he put his hand on my shoulder…, no, her shoulder and gently asked her to open her eyes. My body did as it was told and smiled at him. I can't take this anymore!_

Mizuki sped at the speed of light right back into her body. When she did, she felt someone stop her. A big, strong, hand was grasping her wrist, preventing her from entering back into her body. "Don't stop me!" She yelled. "Turn around." Mizuki suddenly froze mid-air. The voice she just heard shocked her.

**Mizuki's POV:  
><strong>_Th-this voice…it sounded too familiar, this sounds just like…I turned around to see, and sure enough, my father was smiling at me. He smiled as if I saved the world…no, don't look at me like that. Stop smiling at me! It was my fault that you and mom passed away! "STOP SMILING AT ME!" _

Mizuki started to cry, "It was my entire fault. You and mama should've survived, not me. I should have died instead. Stop smiling at like that. Stop looking at me with your happy face. Frown on me; look at me with a disgusted look in your eye. Look at me as if I'm a monster."

**Mizuki's POV:  
><strong>_When I was done, I looked back up at my father, expecting a frown, but I was wrong. He was still smiling at me, still smiling at me like I was his daughter. Why? Why does he still smile? I killed him and mama, I'm the killer, and yet…he still smiles at me. I couldn't look at him anymore. I closed my eyes and opened them again…but instead of looking up and seeing my father's face…I woke up and saw Haruto's worried face…but something else is off…the light…it's so bright…_

The lights around the place was too bright, Mizuki shaded her eyes from the blinding light, and when her eyes adjusted, she sat up and looked around…

**Mizuki's POV:  
><strong>_That's funny…I thought I was next to the Tama River… I looked around to see my two brothers, the Hitachiin twins, my mother, Akio, and his father surrounding my bed…my bed…am I in my room? No. "Where am I?" I heard myself ask. "You're in the hospital, don't you remember? You fainted a couple days ago in school and then again in the hospital bed after you complained about hearing children laughing." What? Then, none of this happened?_

Mizuki wondered, "Haru-Nii, how did you know about the children?" Haruto looked at Kei and then back at Mizuki, "Kei told me." "Mizuki, is that true?" "Mom!" Mizuki looked at her worried mother, who was now sitting beside her. "Were you hearing voices all this time, and you didn't tell me?" Mizuki saw that her mother's face was white. Akemi was strong, but sometimes, she was like a worried child. "Mom, I'm okay. Don't worry about it, don't even think about it. It's gone now and I don't hear the voices anymore. Haruto already took me to the psychiatrist, and even the neurologist didn't find anything abnormal with my brain. I don't have schizophrenia if that's what you're wondering." Mizuki took a deep breath. Having to explain to her mother everything was going to be a pain, so she just told her…half the truth. "Can I speak to Mizuki alone please?" –silence- "that means, everybody out." Akio's father wanted to speak to Mizuki in privacy, but the only thing was, nobody budged. "...Akio." Rikuto (Akio's father) looked sternly at his son. "(Sigh) Fine, but don't do anything weird, or I'll call the cops even if you're my dad." Rikuto nodded his head and everybody left Mizuki and Rikuto alone in the room.

**Mizuki's POV:**

_Why did he send everybody out? It feels kind of empty now…but not awkward…I wonder why? Why do I feel so comfortable around him? "Mizuki."_

"Yeah?" Mizuki answered, looking at him. Rikuto gave a heavy sigh and looked straight at her in the eye.

**Rikuto's POV:  
><strong>_How should I tell her this? Would she be freaked out? What will she tell the others? If the other find out, I'd rather be dead. Akio especially can't find out…he might call the cops…but (looks at Mizuki) I have to tell her._

"Rikuto-san?" Mizuki looked at him curiously, "What's wrong?" Rikuto looked at Mizuki again, with determination; he walked up to her, sat on her bed and…

**Mizuki's POV:  
><strong>_Rikuto sat on my bed and hugged me…but strangely…it wasn't…it didn't feel weird, and I this feeling…this hug…it felt similar…it felt familiar…but from where?_

Mizuki hugged Rikuto back and they hugged for about two minutes and stopped. Rikuto pulled away suddenly and looked embarrassed. "Rikuto-san, are you okay? You looked flushed." Mizuki was confused and looked at him strangely. "Rikuto-san…your hug…it feels familiar. Did you hug me when I was younger?" Rikuto looked at Mizuki with a sad expression, and opened his mouth to say something, but what he said, Mizuki couldn't believe her ears.

"W-what did you say?" Mizuki asked again, just to make sure. Rikuto took a deep breath and said, "Your memories, though they really happened, and some are real, the rest are fake, they didn't really happen. You only think they happened, you only think they were real people, but some of your memories did not really happen, and some of the people…some were people, but others were not." Mizuki still couldn't believe. Is she being tricked? Rikuto must be, lying. He must be lying…right? But his expression was so sad and serious…

"B-but, then…are you saying I have schizophrenia?" Rikuto looked at her like she was crazy and confidently said no, and shook his head right away.

"No, you do not have schizophrenia, but the events that happened in your involved people who were not supposed to be involved, people who you were not supposed to meet either for a certain amount of time, or ever."

**Mizuki's POV:  
><strong>_I feel as if I'm being tricked…but Rikuto-san's expressions…they were so sad and serious…how am I supposed to respond? That I don't believe him? …do I believe him? Maybe. 100%? Not at all…but something is telling me to believe him 100%._

"Then…my family and friends…the people who I know now…was I not supposed to know them?" Rikuto looked at Mizuki as if saying, "Only some."

Mizuki was confused; she didn't know how to feel…she didn't know what to feel. Rikuto then got up, walked towards the door, and let everybody back in.

When everybody walked back in, Kei, Haruto, Akio, Hikaru, and Kaoru noticed that Mizuki's face was unusually pale. *_THUD!* _Akio pushed his father against a wall, hard. "WHAT'D YOU DO, DAD!?"

Kei, Haruto pulled Akio off of Rikuto, while Hikaru and Kaoru helped Rikuto back up. "Akio! What's gotten into you!" Haruto shouted. Everybody knew that Mizuki was pale, but they didn't think they needed to blame anybody for anything. What they didn't know was the secret Akio and Rikuto had.

_**Please comment on what you think. Criticism is allowed, but no profanities. My POVs are getting better, but my narration seems like it got worse. Oh well, I'll improve, just wait and see! :D**_


	7. Gone

_**General description of Mizuki, Kei and Haruto:**_

_**Mizuki: 16 y.o. female. Attends Ouran Academy. Wants to become fashion designer, own her own company and clothing line. Wants to go to ESMOD. (Fashion University)**_

_**Kei: 16 y.o. male attends regular HS. Wants to become a professor. **_

_**Haruto: 20 y.o. male co-owner of Hotaru family's fashion and toy company (Graduated from a high school in America, didn't go to college, but profits rose when he became a co-owner strangely.) stay in school.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Preview-<strong>

When everybody walked back in, Kei, Haruto, Akio, Hikaru, and Kaoru noticed that Mizuki's face was unusually pale. *_THUD!* _Akio pushed his father against a wall, hard. "WHAT'D YOU DO, DAD!?"

Kei, Haruto pulled Akio off of Rikuto, while Hikaru and Kaoru helped Rikuto back up. "Akio! What's gotten into you!" Haruto shouted. Everybody knew that Mizuki was pale, but they didn't think they needed to blame anybody for anything. What they didn't know was the secret Akio and Rikuto had.

* * *

><p><strong>Beginning of Chapter-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 – Gone<strong>

"Akio! What's gotten into you!?" yelled Haruto.

Before Mizuki was able to even try calm Akio down, there was a sudden flash, a sudden blast of bright light. Everybody flew everywhere and when Mizuki opened her eyes…

**Mizuki's POV  
><strong>_I was going to calm Akio down when there was sudden blast of extreme bright light. I pulled the bed sheets over my head and hid behind the bed. The light soon was gone and when I opened my eyes, everybody got up and was fine…everyone except __Akio and Rikuto._

Rikuto and Akio disappeared when the flash disappeared. Nobody knew what happened. The flash came out of nowhere, and it left as fast as it came. Nobody knew what to make of it. "Mizuki…" the voice was coming from behind her, but when she turned around, nobody was there. "What's wrong?" asked Kei. Mizuki looked troubled and confused, she couldn't respond, but instead stared out the window as if expecting to see something. Nobody said anything and one by one, people left, leaving Mizuki in her hospital room.

**Kaoru's POV:  
><strong>_I didn't want to leave her by herself in this eerie room…but…something was pushing me out…not forcefully, and not physically, but kind of mentally. I don't know how to explain this, it was the first time I ever felt anything like it…it was…really weird._

_**One week later…**_

**Mizuki's POV:  
><strong>_It has been a week since that incident. When I was released from the hospital, I asked the doctors and nurses, even other patience if they saw a flash of extreme bright light from my room, nobody saw it…not even the room right across from me. Akio and Rikuto-San's disappearance also seems to be real since they didn't come back. Soon, it was like they didn't even exist. Even Haruto Nii-san forgot about them. Ouch. *grips head and crouches to the ground.*_

Momoka: "Mizuki, are you okay? You're not feeling good? Want me to get the nurse for you?"

Mizuki was back in school, but things were different. People were either avoiding her completely, afraid of "getting the disease" or coming and aiding her with every single little thing, which she found annoying. The only people who she found treated her same, was the host club. Mizuki sighed as she shook her head no to Momoka.

It was lunch time, and right now, Mizuki was going towards the 3rd music room at the end of the hallway. "Hello there, how have you been?" Mizuki smiled and rolled her eyes knowing it was Nekozawa behind her. "Good afternoon, Senpai." She turned around and smiled at him. Besides her family and the Hitachiin twins, Nekozawa was the only one other person who knew about her…ehm…dilemma. "For the next few weeks, you'll find out things in your life you have never expected. Do not fear for you are strong. You have friends who will care for you and support you." Mizuki looked confusingly at Nekozawa, "But I have my family…what about them?" Nekozawa just laughed his creepy laugh and backed away into the darkness…"What just happened?" Mizuki thought.

"Run away!"

**Mizuki's POV:  
><strong>_Where did that come from? I turned around when I heard someone yell. At first, I thought it was Kaoru who yelled, but the voice only sounded similar to Kaoru's voice, but it wasn't…the voice …when I heard it, it felt as if the person was extremely close…what's going on? I started hearing things again…but nowadays, my head doesn't hurt as much. "Get away from here! Run away!" I turned around again, just in case somebody was playing a trick on me. The voices were too clear and too precise to have come from speakers. _

Without even realizing, Mizuki was standing in front of the doorway to the 3rd music room and reached for the handle to enter. "Wait a second," Mizuki thought, "guests aren't allowed to enter before the sessions starts…right?"

"Mizuki-Chan, what are you doing here?" This time, when Mizuki turned around, she was glad the voice belonged to a person, well two people, no other than her good old friends, "Hi Hikaru, Kaoru. Aren't you two supposed to be inside already, getting ready to pose?" Mizuki asked. Hikaru and Kaoru just shrugged their shoulders and opened the club doors for Mizuki to enter.

**Once entered the 3****rd**** music room…**

**Tamaki's POV:  
><strong>_"Mizuki! What are you doing here? I thought you were recuperating at the hospital." When I said that, Mizuki laughed (turns around confused)…I don't why…why did she laugh? Was it something I said? "Senpai," I turned around to face Mizuki again, "I stayed at the hospital for about ten days. I don't think I need to stay at the hospital any longer." Now she just has a smirk on her face…_

Because the host club session did not start for another hour, everybody was relaxed and doing their own thing. Though guests were not allowed before the session started, Tamaki let Mizuki be a special exception and let her come to the 3rd music room whenever she wanted. "So far, today is a normal day…kind of," thought Mizuki.

Mizuki wandered to the other side of the music room, and looked out the window. "Mizu-Chan," said Honey, "are you okay? You seem…a little different today." Mizuki looked at Honey confused and replied, "I do? Maybe it's because I was stuck inside a hospital room for ten days."

**Mizuki's POV:  
><strong>_Honey-Senpai patted me on my head when I said that I was stuck in the hospital. He then smiled and walked back to Mori-Senpai. Those two seem to never be apart from each other…I wonder what their relationship is…they can't be brothers…right? I mean, they're so different…"Help me…"_

Mizuki turned around to see who it was…there was nobody directly behind her. The voice she heard sounded like a little girl's voice. Help? Help with what? Mizuki decided to leave early and called her brother, "Hello? Nii-san? Are you busy? … where's Kei?..."

**Hikaru's POV:  
><strong>_For whatever reason, Mizuki suddenly ran out of the room. It looked like she was in a hurry … I wonder where she's going…_

**Kaoru's POV:**

_Why did Mizuki suddenly run out? Did something happen? I looked at Hikaru and he just shrugged and he went back to drinking his tea…_

Mizuki ran all the way home…what did Haruto mean by, "Kei is gone,"? Kei can't be gone…could he? What's going on? He doesn't mean that Kei is dead…right?

Mizuki finally arrived at her apartment and was really out of breath. When she entered her home, she found Haruto looking a very distressed, "Nii-San, what's wrong? What do you mean by Kei is gone? Did something happen?" Haruto looked at Mizuki with a depressing, sad look on his face, "Kei, he's gone…he's gone missing. He's not at school, work, or home." Mizuki couldn't believe her ears, "He might be at the park or the café…maybe even back at his school, or mine." Mizuki was about to panic right now and was walking and pacing around in circles, she tried, but couldn't keep herself calm. Without even thinking, she went outside and called Kaoru because she knew he would be the calmer one, "hello? Kaoru? Is Kei there? …No? um…uh…sorry…umm…Kei's missing…" Mizuki was about to burst out crying, "K-Kei's missing and we don't know where he went…Nii-san said Kei was gone for a couple of hours now…no, he usually comes home right after school, and when he is planning to do something, or come home late, then he usually calls me…thanks." Mizuki entered by in the house and found Haruto sleeping on the floor. Because he was too heavy for Mizuki to carry by herself, she just put a blanket over him and headed for the park.

**Kaoru's POV:  
><strong>_When Hikaru and I met up with Mizuki at the park she gave us directions to, we found her sitting on the swings with almost a ghost-like appearance. Hikaru and I looked at each other and we walked up to her…_

**Mizuki's POV:  
><strong>_Kei is gone…he would've called me by now…he always charges his phone at night…something is wrong…I can feel it in my guts…"Mizuki." I looked up and saw that Hikaru and Kaoru came…I have no idea why I contacted them for help…but for some reason…them even just standing there in front of me felt comforting…and I even feel a little bit calmer._

For the rest of the day, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Mizuki searched everywhere for Kei. Kaoru suggested they call the police for a missing person…but because Kei was only missing for about 8 hours (now) they knew the police would not help them…

* * *

><p>It has been 22 days since Kei has gone missing. Mizuki couldn't concentrate on her schoolwork and was moved to classroom 1-D. It was a big drop, especially because Mizuki was smart (getting into the school easily passing the entrance exam) and how she was number 2 in her 1-A class, Haruhi being first. She started speaking only when spoken to or when answering a question, she barely ate, and she stopped taking class seriously. Everybody was worried about her, but not as much as Hikaru and Kaoru…they knew things she didn't, but they were afraid of telling because she would either not believe them, or be worse off than before. Mizuki became like this, not only because of Kei going missing, but her mother disappeared too…<p>

**Mizuki's POV:  
><strong>_Everybody I love and care about are all going missing…they're going to be all gone…why? Why does life do this to me? Can't I be near the ones I love? I knew life could be cruel…but why this cruel? Nothing makes sense anymore…nothing good has happened ever since the day I started hearing things…no everything started ever since Akio-San bumped into me…nothing but negative, bad things have been happening to me…"Help me! Somebody please, help me!" There is that little girl's voice again…but…this time…I'm thinking the same thing…_

**_Sorry this chapter is boring. I had writer's block for chapter 7 for Hotaru No Uta ...ugh i hate writer's block. I promise future chapters will be better._**


	8. Hotaru No Uta

_**If you have any questions, feel free to message me. :)**_

_**General description of Mizuki, Kei and Haruto:**_

_**Mizuki: 16 y.o. female. Attends Ouran Academy. Wants to become fashion designer, own her own company and clothing line. Wants to go to ESMOD. (Fashion University)**_

_**Kei: 16 y.o. male attends regular HS. Wants to become a professor. **_

_**Haruto: 20 y.o. male co-owner of Hotaru family's fashion and toy company (Graduated from a high school in America, didn't go to college, but profits rose when he became a co-owner strangely.) stay in school.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Preview- <strong>

It has been 22 days since Kei has gone missing. Mizuki couldn't concentrate on her schoolwork and was moved to classroom 1-D. It was a big drop, especially because Mizuki was smart (getting into the school easily passing the entrance exam) and how she was number 2 in her 1-A class, Haruhi being first. She started speaking only when spoken to or when answering a question, she barely ate, and she stopped taking class seriously. Everybody was worried about her, but not as much as Hikaru and Kaoru…they knew things she didn't, but they were afraid of telling because she would either not believe them, or be worse off than before. Mizuki became like this, not only because of Kei going missing, but her mother disappeared too…

**Mizuki's POV:  
><strong>_Everybody I love and care about are all going missing…they're going to be all gone…why? Why does life do this to me? Can't I be near the ones I love? I knew life could be cruel…but why this cruel? Nothing makes sense anymore…nothing good has happened ever since the day I started hearing things…no everything started ever since Akio-San bumped into me…nothing but negative, bad things have been happening to me…"Help me! Somebody please, help me!" There is that little girl's voice again…but…this time…I'm thinking the same thing…_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 – Hotaru No Uta<strong>

Ever since her mother and her twin have gone missing, Mizuki was not herself. She was less active, more depressed, and talked to a bare minimum…almost.

Even so, this morning was a little different. Today, Mizuki felt a little better and was in the kitchen, cooking breakfast and humming a strange, but sweet melody nobody has ever heard before. Mizuki didn't think of it as any importance. "Good morning, Nii-san," Mizuki smiled at Haruto who was rubbing his eyes and sitting down, ready to eat breakfast. "Huh," Haruto notice something he has not seen in days, "Mizuki, you're smiling. You must be feeling better." Mizuki slightly smiled again at Haruto and said, "Yeah, I guess…but a strange melody is stuck in my head." Mizuki was done cooking by now, and Haruto helped set the table and they both finally sat down to eat. "Any news of Kei or mom?" asked Mizuki. Haruto sadly looked at Mizuki and shook his head slowly.

**Mizuki's POV:  
><strong>_…so mom didn't come back…I don't know how she disappeared…or Kei…(looks at Haruto)…Nii-san was the last person to see Kei…does he really not know?_

Haruto noticed Mizuki looking at him with a bit of confusion, "What's wrong?" asked Haruto. "N-nothing. I just thought it was strange how Kei and mom just suddenly disappeared without us noticing." Haruto just shrugged and went back to eating.

They soon both finished and Mizuki left for school, still humming the sweet, strange melody.

* * *

><p>After school, Mizuki went to the school pond and stared at her reflection thinking, and humming…"Hey, Mizuki. Whatcha' doin'?"<p>

"Huh?" Mizuki turned around to see who was talking to her, "Oh, I'm sorry, but who are you?" Mizuki didn't know who she was talking to, but apparently, this male student knew who she was. "Well, that's a little hurtful, but I guess a beautiful, popular student as yourself will not who I am. I'm Jirou. I'm the kid you sits to your right in class." Mizuki didn't know he sat to the right of her in class, and also what did he mean by popular? And beautiful? She knew she wasn't ugly, and not that bad to look at, but she didn't think she would consider herself beautiful. "Can I help you?"

Mizuki suspected this guy to be a kiss-up. He wasn't that bad-looking, but he wasn't that good-looking as the host club members either. "Are you and that Hitachiin kid going out?" Mizuki looked at him oddly and backed away a little, this only made this guy come closer. "Hitachiin-san? I'm not going out with either of them…why do you want to know?" Mizuki was getting nervous. She didn't want to overreact, but nobody was around, so she couldn't create a huge scene…right?

"You're getting too close, please back away," Mizuki said nervously. "Oh, sorry, I didn't realize I was getting in your personal space." To Mizuki's relief, Jirou backed away. "I have to go, nice to finally talk to you, Ms. Hotaru." Jirou smiled, and waved goodbye as he left her alone at the pond…"Well that was weird…" Mizuki thought, "but he didn't answer my question…and we didn't talk that much…oh well."

* * *

><p>While Mizuki was walking home, an unfamiliar limo slowed to her walking pace. Mizuki ignored the limo, until the window rolled down and revealed who it was. "Mizuki-chan, why are you walking home? Do you want me to give you a ride?" Mizuki was about to roll her eyes, but held back, "No thank you. I'm fine. I like walking home, and don't call me Mizuki-Chan. We may be in the same class, but I barely know you-" "MIZUKI! Wait up!" Mizuki and Jirou looked back and saw that Haruhi ran up to catch up to Mizuki, "Haruhi-kun, what are you doing?" "This is the direction to my house, so I thought I would walk home with you."<p>

**Mizuki's POV:  
><strong>_Well, it would keep this creepy guy off my back…"Yeah, I would love to walk home with you," I replied.. I mean, this guy seems nice…but I have bad feeling from him…_

A little later, Jirou left and Haruhi and Mizuki were left alone to talk. "Was that guy bothering you?" Mizuki looked at Haruhi who had a concerned look on her face, "I wouldn't see or talk to him anymore if I were you. I have a feeling he's after you for your looks."

"What?" Mizuki said, "After my looks?" She didn't know what Haruhi meant, "You're very pretty you know." Again with the very pretty, "Haruhi-Chan-" at the sound of Chan, Haruhi froze in place…

**Haruhi's POV:  
><strong>_Did she find out I'm a girl? "Haruhi-Chan? Are you okay?" What am I going to do? How am I going to explain everything? Should I pretend I didn't notice? Should I pretend I didn't hear anything? If people keep finding out, that's not good…"Haruhi!"_

"W-What?!" Haruhi's shout made Mizuki startle, "…umm…what's wrong? You suddenly froze in place." Mizuki looked confusingly at Haruhi and Haruhi just gave her an awkward smile while speeding off saying, "I just remembered I have a mountain full of laundry to do, bye!"

Mizuki just shrugged thinking it was strange of Haruhi to suddenly rush off like that, but hummed the strange tune again. "Did I hear this tune before?" Mizuki thought. "I wonder if someone sang or hummed for me when I was younger…maybe mom sang to me- _CRASH! _Mizuki turned to her left, which was where the crash sound was coming from.

**Mizuki's POV  
><strong>_That's strange…I thought I heard a car crash…"SCREECH!"__...where is that sound coming from? I'm hearing car accident sounds…but I'm not seeing anything…is it my imagination? "WATCH OUT!" _

Mizuki turned around and saw nobody. She was hearing an accident going on, but she's not seeing anything. This was making her very nervous and scared. All these noises made her freeze and stand still, she couldn't move her body, it felt frozen.

Before she realized what was going on, she noticed herself standing in the middle of the road, then she started to hear ambulance and police cars around her, then she saw three cars smashed into each other…then a family of four with their only daughter on a stretcher going into an ambulance…then she saw an elderly couple, but miraculously both were unharmed and perfectly fine…then the thing that made her freeze, the one thing that made her stand so still, was the third car…the one that was completely flipped upside-down…the one with a father, a mother, and a little girl who was clinging onto a paramedic crying…crying for her parents.

**Mizuki's POV  
><strong>_Nothing is making any sense…I can see them…but they don't seem to be able to see me…_

Mizuki walked up to a car and stretched out her arm to touch it…to her horror…her hand went right through it. Then she realized something else, she walked up to the little girl and the paramedic. She wanted to get a closer look at how the little girl looked like, but this little girl…this little girl is the real reason that frightened her…something that she will never forget…this little frightened, crying little girl…was her.

She was in her past…she was watching her past play right in front of her eyes.

**Mizuki's POV  
><strong>_…is someone playing a cruel joke on me? (Crouches down) I..i can't breathe properly…I can't feel my head anymore…it can't…this can't be happening…no…is this the price I pay for killing them? …but my dad's smile…my dad's gentle smile from back then…I knew he forgave me…I didn't want him to, but he did…(Falls on her side) …I can't move…I can't move my body…I can't even feel the concrete I'm on right now…I hear a car coming…will it end me?_

Mizuki closed her eyes, waiting for the car to hit her…for her life to be done with…but instead of feeling pain, she felt someone lift her. She felt someone carry her gently and she heard the same gentle, strange, sweet melody she was humming all day. "This melody…this is the song I was humming all day…but…this voice is also very familiar," Mizuki thought. She still was not able to open her eyes, and she was still not able to move her body…but she felt calm…for some reason, she felt relaxed and happy.

"Mizu-Chan? Are you okay? Can you move?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: In Mizuki's POV, whenever something has quotes around, it means that Kei is talking, but only for this next one.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Mizuki's POV:<br>**_I heard someone speak to me…but this voice…it sounds just like…"Miki-Chan…can you open your eyes?"… Kei!? I wish I could move and just hug you right now. "I know. But you'll need to be able to move first." Wait…you can read my mind? "Well, yeah." How? Do you have telepathy? "(Chuckle) So many questions. If you're able to speak to me with your mind, then I'm guessing you're still alive." Yeah. I'm not dead, yet. "Don't worry, you're not going to die." …I'm not so sure. "Don't say that. You'll live, I promise." Oh yeah, I forgot you were able to read my mind. "If you wake up, I'll stop." …but I can't feel my body…I…_

Before she knew it, Mizuki opened her eyes and was able to feel and move her body. She had control again. When she did, she heard Kei hum the same tune she was humming all day.

She opened her eyes slowly, worried of being blind and looked where she was, and she wasn't in the middle of the street, but instead, she was in her mansion, where her and her family lived while her father was still alive, but her mansion seemed a little different.

It was brighter, cleaner…it felt more peaceful and she felt calm. "Are we inside our mansion?" Mizuki asked while Kei carried her to the main hall and let her down gently. "Yeah. Want some tea? I made some earlier." Kei went to the kitchen with Mizuki right behind him, "Hey…Kei, can I ask you something?" Kei just started humming the same tune Mizuki hummed all day, she was very glad, she was extremely glad to see him, but she was pretty confused, and she had so many questions to ask. "I know. You have millions of questions in that complicated head of yours. Let's sit first, and then I'll answer all of your questions." Mizuki nodded her head and soon they both sat down with tea and began to talk. "Okay, let me answer all the questions I think you may have, then after you can ask more if you have any more. Is that okay with you?" Mizuki nodded still amazed at how calm Kei was right now.

"I don't want to shock you or anything, but I don't know how I'll be able to start things slowly. Let's start with this; the melody that I was humming is the same melody that you hummed to me when I was younger. It is the melody that your mother hummed to you when you were younger…much younger. She only hummed it to you once, when you were five months old, and she never hummed and she never mentioned it to you either."

"Wait…you said your mother…don't you mean our mother?" Mizuki asked.

Kei gently smiled at her and said, "I'll explain things as I talk, and when I'm done, you can ask more questions if you have any." Mizuki nodded in agreement and stayed quiet for Kei to talk. "So anyway, that melody is called 'Hotaru No Uta,' the song of the fireflies…your great grandmother Millie made up the melody while she watched fireflies fly around in her backyard. She then sang or hummed the melody to your grandmother Millie, who in turn hummed it to your mother who which in turn hummed it to you when you were a baby…but only once when you were exactly 5 months old. I wish I could tell you more things behind it…and I wish I could tell you the truth…but not until the time comes for me to tell, I cannot right now. I can tell you Rikuto-san, Akio-san, your mom, and I are all doing fine. We are not in any trouble. We just returned to our place. Don't worry and just live your life knowing that we are all fine. There are many more answers and mysteries in your life right now, but they all will be known to you as time goes by. I can't tell you anything more for now…I hope you feel better, and that the pain in the back of your head goes away in time. You know me as your brother…but there's more than that…in which will be revealed to you in the future, when I tell you of course."

Mizuki just sat there in silence listening and trying to understand what Kei is saying. Things will be revealed in time? In the future? Mizuki couldn't fully understand what Kei was trying to say.

As she sat there, Mizuki noticed that things around her were starting to fade away, and things were slowly turning black around her.

"Oh, we're running out of time. I'm glad I was able to talk to you even if it was only for 30 minutes," Kei said with a sad, but gentle smile, "Remember, I love you and things will get better. Oh and keep on sticking to the Hitachiin twins. They'll be a big help. See you later, Mizu-Chan."

* * *

><p><strong>Mizuki's POV<br>**_"W-WAIT!" I shouted into the complete darkness that now surrounded me. Kei faded out, everything did. Everything turned black…then faded away…see you later? We're going to meet again? Why is he telling me to stick with the twins? …and how did Kei know…wait…don't tell me…did…mom, Akio, Rikuto, and Kei…did they all die? …no that can't be it…It can't be…right? "Mizuki! Wake up! Mizuki!" What? Where is that voice coming from?_

Mizuki was still in the complete darkness…She turned and turned to find where the voice was coming from. She turned until she spotted shining light from a distance and walked towards it. "Well this is interesting," Mizuki thought as she kept walking. As she got closer and closer towards the light, she started seeing limos and people…familiar faces…"What? What happened?" Mizuki asked as she opened her eyes and found herself surrounded by the host club and Momoka-Chan. When she opened her eyes and asked, everybody sighed in relief and Momoka cried in relief. "We found you in the middle of the road, just lying there," Kaoru said, "What were you doing?" Hikaru asked.

**Mizuki's POV:  
><strong>_Though they all might seem relieved to see that I'm alive…actually, I'm lucky to be alive, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Momoka-Chan seemed to be the most scared, worried, and relieved all at the same time…but…especially Hikaru. I know he's not good at expressing how he feels…but in this case…he seems … angry. "What were you doing?" Hikaru is asking again…this time…he sounds even more angry…uh oh._

Mizuki stood up and everybody stood up with her and anxiously waited for her response, but Mizuki instead just answered bluntly and said, "I guess I fainted," and just stood there until the twins took her home with Haruhi.

**Mizuki's POV:  
><strong>_That was weird…time didn't pass at all…it was the same time when I fainted and when Hikaru and Kaoru were waking me up…(looks at Hikaru) Hikaru seems the most upset right now…and Kaoru is just hugging me like I'm a teddy bear or something…for like the whole entire ride…_

While riding home, Mizuki heard someone hum Hotaru No Uta right above her, but instead of trying to look for the source of the melody, she hummed along with it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yeah…this one sucked too…ugh writer's block, but typed it anyway. I guess this story needs to speed up…yeah…<strong>_

_**If you have any questions, feel free to message me. :)**_


	9. I

_**If you have any questions, feel free to message me. :)**_

_**General description of Mizuki, Kei and Haruto:**_

_**Mizuki: 16 y.o. female. Attends Ouran Academy. Wants to become fashion designer, own her own company and clothing line. Wants to go to ESMOD. (Fashion University)**_

_**Kei: 16 y.o. male attends regular HS. Wants to become a professor.**_

_**Haruto: 20 y.o. male co-owner of Hotaru family's fashion and toy company (Graduated from a high school in America, didn't go to college, but profits rose when he became a co-owner strangely.) stay in school.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Preview-<strong>

**Mizuki's POV **_That's strange…I thought I heard a car crash…"SCREECH!"...where is that sound coming from? I'm hearing car accident sounds…but I'm not seeing anything…is it my imagination? "WATCH OUT!"_

Mizuki turned around and saw nobody. She was hearing an accident going on, but she's not seeing anything. This was making her very nervous and scared. All these noises made her freeze and stand still, she couldn't move her body, it felt frozen.

Before she realized what was going on, she noticed herself standing in the middle of the road, then she started to hear ambulance and police cars around her, then she saw three cars smashed into each other…then a family of four with their only daughter on a stretcher going into an ambulance…then she saw an elderly couple, but miraculously both were unharmed and perfectly fine…then the thing that made her freeze, the one thing that made her stand so still, was the third car…the one that was completely flipped upside-down…the one with a father, a mother, and a little girl who was clinging onto a paramedic crying…crying for her parents.

She was in her past…she was watching her past play right in front of her eyes.

Mizuki closed her eyes, waiting for the car to hit her…for her life to be done with…but instead of feeling pain, she felt someone lift her. She felt someone carry her gently and she heard the same gentle, strange, sweet melody she was humming all day. "This melody…this is the song I was humming all day…but…this voice is also very familiar," Mizuki thought. She still was not able to open her eyes, and she was still not able to move her body…but she felt calm…for some reason, she felt relaxed and happy.

**Mizuki's POV: **_That was weird…time didn't pass at all…it was the same time when I fainted and when Hikaru and Kaoru were waking me up…(looks at Hikaru) Hikaru seems the most upset right now…and Kaoru is just hugging me like I'm a teddy bear or something…for like the whole entire ride…_

While riding home, Mizuki heard someone hum Hotaru No Uta right above her, but instead of trying to look for the source of the melody, she hummed along with it.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9 – I…<strong>

**In class 1-D**

**Mizuki's POV:**

…class is going to end in…3 minutes…it's only been a minute since I last checked the clock…why does it feel like time is just slowing down when it nears the end of class?

* * *

><p><strong>After class…<strong>

School was finally over and Mizuki was looking forward to talking to Haruhi about what happened yesterday…what happened while she "fainted" and what had happened right before she did.

"So, you're the infamous Hotaru Mizuki. Never in my years in high school did I ever think Ouran Academy was going to have a delinquent."

* * *

><p><strong>Mizuki's POV:<strong>  
>…what's going on? I was minding my own business…and I randomly get stopped by other first years…<p>

"So tell us, what ran through that stupid head of yours when you decided to drop, let's see…3 letter class ranks? You're even ranked the very last in your class." The one with the long straight, brown hair smirked at me…

…are…are they bullying me? ...The last and only time I was bullied was when I was in second grade…and it was only once…

"Hey, we're talking to you. You should respond, delinquent," the girl on the left had a smug look on her face…like she was superior…this is weird…I'm actually a bit…scared…and irritated…

Right then, I just remembered what my cousin told me when I was bullied in second grade, "Don't let your weakness show. Show them only your strong side. Show no emotion, just stare at them right in the eye, don't say anything, and walk away. They're not worth your time."

I stayed quiet and just stared at all three of them in the eye, especially the girl in the middle who seemed like the "ring leader." All three of them just kept staring right back at me…until the girl to the left spoke again.

"You're really annoying, you know that?"

They were coming closer and closer…now they're getting annoying. I guess it was the girl in the right to speak now…

"You thought you were so smart, and you had everything going perfect for you, ha! Now look at you pathetic runt."

And the leader, the girl in the middle is wrapping it up I guess?

All three of them were only inches away from me…they were all considerably taller than me…about 3-5 inches…I was only 5ft 3in…so of course I was smaller…

"Did I do something to hurt you three?" I asked, looking at them right dead in their eyes.

"W-what?" stuttered the girl to the left, "Ha, what do you think?"

I was annoyed at this point and was wasting precious free lunch period here.

I glared at them, "Did I do something wrong to you three? If not, stop wasting your time, more importantly, stop wasting my time and I won't report you three."

All three of them took a step back, "Wasting your time!? Ha! Time shouldn't be your problem; your life is going to end soon anyway. Just like your family."

The girl in the middle had a smug look on her face…like she won…well, guess again, that comment did it…they're dead.

I glared even with more rage than ever towards the girl in the middle, "You have no respect for the dead. I'm ashamed to attend the same academy as you. You worthless piece of trash, you're more inferior to a spec of dust. Don't get the useless idea in your head that you'll make this year a nightmare for me. I promise you, if you don't stop now, I'll make sure that all of you three will have something a millions times worse than what I'm going through right now, I'll make sure all three of you don't see another light of day."

* * *

><p>The three girls didn't move an inch, they didn't want to lose to Hotaru Mizuki, the first "delinquent" at Ouran Academy, but something in Mizuki's eyes, the anger in her eyes was abnormal…it almost made it seem like she was cursing them…<p>

"Go away, and never bother me again."

Mizuki said her final words and turned to leave. Right then, the girl in the middle suddenly grabbed Mizuki by the collar and pulled her back, throwing her to the ground.

"Do you think you're so high and mighty that you can command us and tell us what to do?"

"You're the trash here. You're the one that nobody wants. Don't you know nobody cares for you at this academy?

* * *

><p><strong>Mizuki's POV:<strong>  
>Ow…that really hurt…ugh…what a scene to cause in the middle of the hallway…all of the teachers gone home since it's Saturday half-day…and most of the students were making their way home…so they're all at the main hall near the main entrance…the hall I'm in? … it's parallel to it…on the left, so there is a wall between me and my possible saviors…oh well, I can handle this on my own.<p>

The three girls are now right standing right next to my head. The girl who was standing in the middle, she's stepping on my left hand…

"Have anything smart to say? You know, you had us all fooled there for a moment, we thought you were really going to fight back, but you're just a big coward."

I glared back at her, "like you? We're the same…you and I …we have the same look in our eyes…OW!"

She was grinding her foot on my hand…

"We're not the same. You need to learn where you belong, commoner. Don't think just because both of us attend the same school, makes us the same."

After giving a good stomp on my hand, they all left…

I look pathetic on the ground…don't I…

I brought my left hand to my right and rubbed it…Ow…I didn't realize how much my hand hurt until I tried moving it…is it…broken?

I tried moving it…"Ouch!" …it might be broken…*sigh* might as well try to stand and go to the nurse's office, I remembered her saying that she stayed at least an hour after school ended just in case club members become injured…but today is Saturday…no clubs are in session…so she might not be here…it doesn't hurt to try…

"Mizuki? What are you doing on the ground? Did you lose something?"

I turned around to see who was talking to me.

"My dignity," I just smiled at Tamaki-senpai as I got up from the ground.

"Haha, you're funny. But seriously, I heard a commotion right before I turned into this hall, but I guess they're gone now?"

I stared at Tamaki-senpai…how long was he here…not long since he would've jumped in from the beginning.

"Hm? Is something the matter? Something on my face maybe?" Tamaki-senpai chuckled as he rubbed his hand on his smooth face and right then, he noticed me holding my left hand in an awkward way. He stopped smiling and looked very serious, "did something happen to your hand?" he asked.

I quickly hid my hand behind me and gave him one of my fake smiles, "Nothing. You're just imagining things." Before I could move away, he quickly walked towards me and grabbed my left arm carefully so that he wouldn't be touching my broken hand. He examined my hand, and his concerned expression turned into an irritated frown.

"Who did this to you?"

"What?"

"Don't play dumb, I can see that you didn't break your hand playing a sport. It's obvious that someone broke it, and I can see it's not from punching anything either. Did somebody step on your hand?" He asked me while staring straight into my eyes. I couldn't tear away from his intense gaze…his violet eyes were so captivating and hypnotizing…all I could do was tell him everything…

Tamaki-senpai stayed quiet for a minute…it was almost scary…I was so used to him being goofy and loud…but…I guess at these times, he's really serious. He sighed so suddenly it actually made me jump a bit.

"Let's take you to the doctors for now, and deal with those three later. You're hand is our priority right now. You can, stand, right? They didn't do anything to your legs or feet?"

I shook my head, though I was lying a bit, they stepped my feet but it just ached as if I was dancing ballet nonstop all day.

Tamaki-senpai took my left and held it gently between his hands, like he was cushioning my hand, preventing it from injuring itself anymore. Out of harms way…I smiled to myself thinking how lucky Haruhi is…how lucky she is to have someone like Tamaki-senpai in love with her…but for now…I need to think of a way to make that small boy stop following us…wait…small boy? How long was he following me?

I turned my head to my left, he was standing right next to me…holding onto my dress…he looked about six years old…a ghost? Demon? I don't know…but for some reason…this doesn't surprise…nor does this scare me…

* * *

><p><strong>Later back at Mizuki's apartment…<strong>

**Mizuki's POV:**

I stared at my left hand for the longest time…Tamaki-senpai paid for the medical expenses against my protests. He left a while ago, and ever since, I kept staring at my left hand. It's not because it's broken, nor because it was in a cast…but because that small 6 year old boy was holding it in his hands as if wanting to protect it…he kept staring at my hand, as if wanted to get rid of the pain…

"Does it hurt?" he asked.

I failed to notice that he was looking at me…and when I did notice, it really surprised me.

I smiled gently at him, "No, the doctor took good care of my hand. It doesn't hurt anymore, but it still needs to heal."

Why was I talking so normally to this ghost child? He gave me a gentle smile.

"Is your name, Mizuki?"

"Um, yes, but how do you know my name?"

"Haha, you have the same name as my mommy."

"Your mommy?"

"Mhm! Oneesan looks like mama too!" the boy nodded enthusiastically and looked really happy. Why does he…make me feel so happy? Just looking at his face and just having him standing here...with me…he makes me feel so happy…

I smiled gently at the boy, "What's your name?"

With a giant grin, he said, "Kei!"

…what?


	10. Just A Dream

**Preview-**

**Mizuki's POV:**

I stared at my left hand for the longest time… that small 6 year old boy was holding it in his hands as if wanting to protect it…he kept staring at my hand, as if wanted to get rid of the pain…

"Does it hurt?" he asked.

I failed to notice that he was looking at me…and when I did notice, it really surprised me.

I smiled gently at him, "No, the doctor took good care of my hand. It doesn't hurt anymore, but it still needs to heal."

Why was I talking so normally to this ghost child? He gave me a gentle smile.

"Is your name, Mizuki?"

"Um, yes, but how do you know my name?"

"Haha, you have the same name as my mommy."

"Your mommy?"

"Mhm! Oneesan looks like mama too!" the boy nodded enthusiastically and looked really happy.

I smiled gently at the boy, "What's your name?"

With a giant grin, he said, "Kei!"

…what?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10 – Just a Dream?<strong>

**Mizuki's POV:  
><strong>…Kei…Kei…?

I took a closer look just to see if I was hallucinating…this kid, I can feel his hands, or at least the pressure of them…and I can see right through him, and yet, I can see his face and the distinct features of his clothing. They're kind of weird, and yet…normal at the same time…

"There's something I want to ask you, neesan."

"What is it?"

"You're clothes…they're out of date."

I looked at him weird…this yellow, I have to admit weird, dress is the school's uniform…

"Ah, these aren't my clothes, it's the school's uniform. I attend Ouran Academy…"

Kei looked at me weirdly.

"Is something wrong?" I asked. He looked confused as if trying to process what I just said.

"It's just…Ouran Academy's uniforms are different…"

Different? Is he talking about the male uniforms?

"Where I come from, the female students wear black and white plaid skirts, with black stocking, a white blouse, blue jacket or vest during the warm seasons, and a tie, color depending on your grade. Black for first years, blue for second years, and gold for third years."

…that was so…detailed…and what?

"Um…is there an Ouran Academy in your universe too?"

He gave me a weird look…did I say something weird?

"I don't know. Maybe. But mommy says that there are infinite numbers of possibilities!"

His grin…it reminds me a little bit of Kei's…I mean, my twin this time…

"Anyways, I think my time is up here. I might see you tomorrow!"

Kei slowly dissolved away like sand in the wind and disappeared…I did not see him for the rest of the night.

The thing is…why am I so calm with all this?

Is it because I'm so used to seeing and hearing things that they all seem normal to me? …This is getting scary…I might need to see a therapist…

*knock knock*

"Come in."

Haruto nii-san came in with a worried look.

"Mi-chan…it's almost midnight…who were you talking to?"

I just smiled at him…acting stupid would be the best for niisan…right?

"Nobody, niichan must be hearing things. Are you getting enough sleep? It's late, and you've been working pretty hard these days. You should get some rest."

I just kept sitting there, like an idiot…smiling…

Niichan gave me a suspicious look…but I guess he knew that I didn't want to talk about what was going on…he just plays along…

"Yeah…I think I might be hearing things…I need some rest…Hotaru Mizuki…you get some sleep too…Good Night."

"Good Night, Niichan."

Uh-oh…he said my full name…*sigh* why does niisan need to be so smart!?

* * *

><p><strong>Monday…<strong>

**Class 1-D**

"Ah, Hotaru-san, you've been moved back to class 1-A. Apparently, they made a mistake in the system and accidently moved you down."

**Mizuki's POV:  
><strong>A mistake? …They never make a mistake in the office…Suoh-Senpai must have done something…

"Hotaru-san?"

"Ah, yes. Should I grab my stuff and move now?"

The teacher looked at me kind of confused.

"Um, yes. You are a student of class 1-A again starting today…please pack your stuff before class starts, or you will most likely be marked late."

I quickly gathered my belongings from my desk and bowed to the teacher, thanked her, and left.

Right as I left the room… I heard something…that I thought I would never hear again…

"HELP ME! PLEASE SOMEBODY! ANYBODY! PLEASE HELP ME!"

I spun around to see if anybody was getting hurt, but people were just minding their own business going to homeroom as usual…but…

"SOMEBODY PLEASE!"

…Who's shouting for help?

…I'm used to it…but…this still freaks me out…

* * *

><p><strong>?:<strong> (Grabs Mizuki's shoulder)

**Mizuki:** "AHHHH!"

**?:** "Why are you shouting? Are you okay?"

**Mizuki:** "What the-" (turns around) "Kaoru! DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!" (Punches Kaoru)

**Kaoru:** "Ow! I didn't mean to scare you. I was just seeing if you were doing okay…but seeing as you have your strength, I see you're doing just fine." (Rubs right arm)

**Mizuki:** "…sorry…"

**Kaoru:** "Anyways, why so jumpy?"

**Mizuki:** "Ah…it's…nothing."

**Kaoru:** (Frowns) "…what's wrong? Did something happen? Are you hearing things again?"

**Mizuki:** "You know I've been hearing things and seeing things…and you know I don't have schizophrenia…"

**Kaoru:** "…was somebody screaming for help?"

**Mizuki:** (Surprised) "How'd you know?"

**Kaoru:** "I have something to show you. Let's go to the library."

**Mizuki:** "What about class?"

**Kaoru:** "We have study period all day, so we can do whatever we like."

**Mizuki:** "Is sensei sick?"

**Kaoru:** "Yeah, but we have other things to worry about."

* * *

><p><strong>Mizuki's POV:<strong>  
>Worry? What does he mean worry? And why are we going to the library of all places?<p>

"Hurry up, Hikaru is waiting for us." Kaoru was rushing me and kept pulling my arm a bit roughly…is he mad that I punched him?

We finally made it to the 3rd library on the second floor…why this library? It was the oldest, but also had the least amount of books and they never set the Internet up for this place…although it'd be useless since there's wifi here…

* * *

><p><strong>Hikaru:<strong> "You two took your sweet time."

**Kaoru:** "Sorry, Mizuki was walking too slow."

**Mizuki:** "Hey! You made me half run half speed walk all the way here."

**H&K:** "Yeah, whatever. Just come over here already."

**Mizuki:** "…what are we doing?"

**H&K:** "Solving your mysteries."

**Mizuki:** "Mysteries? What do you mean?"

* * *

><p><strong>Mizuki's POV:<strong>  
>Hikaru looked at me dead in the eye with a serious expression…this was so unlike him…actually…both of them…what's going on…is this one of their elaborate pranks again? If it is…they're both going to get it….<p>

"I know what you're thinking, this isn't a prank."

What the? It seemed as if Hikaru read my mind…

"We wouldn't joke about anything serious as your condition. We're not that heartless."

And Kaoru answers my other question…seriously…they scare more than Kyoya-senpai sometimes…

* * *

><p><strong>Hikaru:<strong> "Anyways, we'll get straight to the point."

**Mizuki:** "What?"

**Kaoru:** "You, what you're seeing is actually real. They may be hallucinations, but they're events that happened."

**Mizuki:** "Wait…what? What are you two babbling on about?"

**H&K:** (Looks at each other and back at Mizuki) "you're looking into the past."

**Mizuki:** "…what? Looking into the past? …yeah right…that can't be true right?"

**Kyoya:** "I'm afraid they are."

**Mizuki:** "Ootori-senpai? What are you doing here?"

**Kyoya:** "I was dragged here by an idiot."

**Tamaki:** "Who're you calling an idiot? Anyways, you have to admit that you're a bit curious yourself, aren't you, Kyoya?"

**Kyoya:** "Ha, you're not too far off."

**Tamaki:** "But you wouldn't have come here if it wasn't for me."

**Kyoya:** "Actually, I had to come here to return a book."

**Tamaki:** "But you resisted when I dragged you here."

**Kyoya:** "Who wants to be pulled along?"

**Mizuki:** "Come on, Kyoya-senpai. Throw him a bone, this is getting depressing."

**Kyoya:** "Haha. Fine. I was actually a bit curious about Mizuki's condition."

**Mizuki:** "…"

**Kyoya:** "Anyway…first things first, anything new?"

**Mizuki:** "…well…two nights ago, I ghost child visited me…he said his name was Kei and that his mom and I looked similar…he seemed around to be six to seven years old. Also, today, I heard somebody screaming for help. She kept repeating help, help, but when I turned around…nobody was there. That was until Kaoru scared me…"

**Tamaki:** "Anything else?"

**Mizuki:** "…yeah…I feel like…I changed…after the day I fainted on the road…something inside me changed…something about me…I changed…but I don't know what. I either became calmer … or I somehow accepted the facts that I will always be a crazy person who sees and hears things that aren't there. I don't know what it is…but something about me changed…and yet I don't know what."

**Hikaru:** "We thought you would notice sooner or later."

**Mizuki:** "What?"

**Kaoru:** "You're not the same as before."

**Mizuki:** "…what are you saying?"

**Kyoya:** "Couldn't you have noticed this faster?"

**Mizuki:** "um…"

**Honey:** "Why are you taking so long to notice things?"

**Mizuki:** "Honey-senpai? When'd you get here?"

**Mori:** "Slow."

**Mizuki:** "eh?"

**Haruhi:** "You're just taking your sweet time, aren't you?"

**Hikaru:** "Well, you better hurry up,"

**Kaoru:** "You're running out of time, sweetie."

**Tamaki:** "Don't you get it?"

**Mizuki:** "What's going on?"

**Tamaki:** "You're a freak."

**Mizuki:** (Shocked) "W-what?"

**Tamaki:** "You're such a burden. Do you know what I had to go through to keep you at this school?"

**Honey:** "You're really annoying, Mizuki."

**H&K:** "Just leave us already. NODOBY wants YOU."

**Mizuki:** "…what's…going…on?"

**?:** "Onee-chan."

**Mizuki:** (looks down and sees 6yr old ghost boy)

**Kei:** "Leave here. They're trying to trick you. Don't listen to them."

**Mizuki:** (Falls on her knees)

**H&K:** "Weakling"

**Tamaki:** "Burden"

**Honey:** "Freak"

**Haruhi:** "Nobody"

**Kyoya:** "Trash"

* * *

><p><strong>Mizuki's POV:<strong>  
>W-what's going on?<p>

"Nee-san, hurry. Follow me."

I-I'm trying…but my legs…they're not moving…I'm stuck…

"HELP!"

Who's that?

"PLEASE, SOMBODY! ANYBODY! HELP ME!"

W-was…was that me? Am I the one who's screaming for help?

"PLEASE! HELP ME!"

…it is me…but…why do I sounds different?

"SOMEBO-!"

* * *

><p><strong>Haruto:<strong> "MIZUKI!"

**Mizuki:** (Gasps for air)

**Haruto:** "Calm down." (Pats Mizuki and gives her a hug) "It's okay. Nobody is going to hurt you. Everything is okay. Calm down."

**Mizuki:** "D-dream?"

* * *

><p><strong>Mizuki's POV:<strong>  
>I looked around me, and sure enough, I was in my pajamas, on my bed. Niichan is comforting me...D-did…I scream in my sleep? That felt so real…it was just a dream…<p>

"Are you okay?"

Niichan looked at me with a worried expression and handed me a glass of water.

"What did you dream about that made you so scared? Look, you're covered with sweat, and your skin looks sickly pale. You're not getting sick, are you?"

Niichan put his hand on my forehead, "Nope, you're temperature normal."

We sat there in silence for five minutes before the little ghost boy appeared again…

"Oneesan, are you okay? You escaped from them, right?"

He also looked at me with a worried expression…wait…then…that wasn't a dream?

"N-niichan…"  
>"Yeah?"<p>

"…c-can you…see him?"

* * *

><p><strong>Haruto's POV:<strong>  
>Mizuki pointed something behind me, but when I turned around to see what it was, there was nothing there. Just her usual desk. I turned to face her again, and asked what she was seeing.<p>

"You don't see the little boy?"

She gave me a confused expression. What is she talking about? A little boy? There's nothing there.

"No, I'm sorry. I don't see anybody."

"N-never mind then."

She looked down on her folded hands with a dazed look in her eyes. I want to know what happened…but…I think I should let her get her rest for now.

"Mi-chan, just try and go back to sleep for now, and we'll see if you feel better at breakfast. Okay?"

Mizuki slowly nodded her head and slipped back in bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Mizuki's POV:<strong>

Niichan left the room, and when I thought it was safe, I talked to the ghost child again.

"You said your name was Kei, right?"

He nodded and walked towards the bed.

"May I sit?"

"Y-yeah…"

"Onee-san, you got away from them safely, right?"

"What are you talking about?"

Kei had a worried expression on his face…

"Those things that were disguised as your friends, they're actually called Sraef. They like to take things that mean the most to you and make you afraid of them."

"Really? Is that why you told me to get away?"

"No."

"No?"

I looked at him confusingly…then why did he want me to get away?

"It's not because I didn't want you to be afraid of your friends. It was because I didn't want the Sraefs to kill eat you."

E-eat me?

"They don't really eat you physically, but they will eat you emotionally, but it will feel as if they were eating you physically. It's all too real and should you fall into their trap, you will never awake again."

"So…basically…I die?"

"umm…it's not that simple actually. Instead of dying, you spend the rest of your days inside their stomach…and it's not nice in there. Your worst nightmares will also come to life in there and nothing will be able to reach you, nobody will ever know that you're there. Everybody will think that you're just sleeping."

"So…if I don't be careful…"

"Your body will just become an empty vessel for ghosts from the past to visit, or demons to posses…you must be careful not to go near the Sraefs."

I looked at him and nodded.

"It may only have been just a dream this time…but even in dreams…Sraefs are dangerous. Please, watch out and be careful…"

I gave him a gentle smile and in return he nodded and again disappeared like sand in the wind.

…Sraefs huh?

* * *

><p><em><strong>If you have any questions, feel free to message me. :)<strong>_

_**General description of Mizuki, Kei and Haruto:**_

_**Mizuki: 16 y.o. female. Attends Ouran Academy. Wants to become fashion designer, own her own company and clothing line. Wants to go to ESMOD. (Fashion University)**_

_**Kei: 16 y.o. male attends regular HS. Wants to become a professor.**_

_**Haruto: 20 y.o. male co-owner of Hotaru family's fashion and toy company (Graduated from a high school in America, didn't go to college, but profits rose when he became a co-owner strangely.) stay in school.**_


	11. Knowing

**Chapter 11 – Knowing**

**Mizuki's POV:**  
>"<em>Mizuki." <em>  
>"Who's there?"<p>

I turned around, but nobody was behind me…this person…this voice…I heard it many times before…but I don't remember where.

"_Mizuki…are you here? Mizuki…where are you?"_

Should I call out? Should I tell them where I am? …But…what if this person…or thing wants to hurt me…but then again, most of my life has been a lie…and the people I love and care about keep disappearing…

Mom…Akio…Kei…Dad…Rikuto-san…

"_Mizuki…why don't you respond? You don't have to be scared of me…please…. remember…please…wake up."_

Wake up? I'm not sleeping…wake up? Wake up from what?

Wait…

I looked around my surroundings and realized that…I was engulfed in darkness…

"_Mizuki…"_

That voice again…where is it coming from? They keep calling my name…but…who?

"_Haruto…you shouldn't be here…you should be at work…"_

"_But…Mizuki…she…"_

"_I know…I'll watch her for today. At this rate how are you going to become the complete owner of your own company?"_

Onii-chan? Wait…who's the other person? Who is talking to Onii-chan?

"_Fine...but…I'll be back when I'm done for the day…"_

"…_You need your sleep…your dark circles are getting worse, you're starting to look like a raccoon. It looks as if you aged ten years in two weeks."_

Wait…what's going on? Why can't I wake up? Why can't I open my eyes? Onii-chan…

"…_I don't want to leave Mizuki by herself."_

"_*Sigh* you have to remember that you have a life too…and…I care about Mizuki too…so…let me watch her in your place for tonight."_

"…_thank you…"_

Onii-chan…wait…I want to talk to you…please…stay just a little bit longer…

* * *

><p><strong>Three hours later…<strong>

**Mizuki's POV:**  
>*Squints* …since when were hospital lights this bright?<p>

…wait…hospital lights? Hospital?

…no doubt about it…this smell…it's just like the day Rikuto-san and Akio disappeared…Rikuto-san….Akio…

"Mizuki!?"

I opened my eyes and blinked a couple of times to get my eyes to adjust to the brightness of the room. I slowly turned my head to the left and saw…

"AKIO!?"

Right when I sat up, I was attacked with a hug from Akio…What's going on?

* * *

><p>Akio: (Crying) "I thought you were never going to wake up."<p>

Mizuki: (Confused) "What's going on? What happened? Why're you here?"

Akio: "You were in a coma for six months."

Mizuki: "…SIX MONTHS!?"

Akio: "Yeah. Everybody was so worried about you! They're going to be so happy when they hear that you are awake!" (grinning)

Mizuki: "everybody?" (confused)

Akio: "Yup! Your mother, father, Kei, Haruto, Kaoru, and Hikaru of course, and my father too."

Mizuki: "Wait, wait, wait…can I process things first?"

Akio: "Oh right, you just woke up, I think I should call the doctor first."

Mizuki: "no. Just, wait. I have so many questions to ask and I'm so confused…"

Akio: "Right. What do you have to ask?"

Mizuki: "…so many things…where should I start?"

Akio: "Well…want to tell me what you remember?"

Mizuki: "Remember? I feel like I'm in an alternate universe right now."

Akio: "What?"

Mizuki: "…wait…mom and dad…are alive? …and Kei…he's here?"

Akio: "um…yeah…did you dream or something for six months?"

* * *

><p><strong>Mizuki's POV:<strong>

…mom and dad….Kei…they're here? They're alive? But…then…

"_Onee-chan."_

That sounds like the ghost boy…

"_Onee-chan…be careful."_

Kei? Where is he? He's not anywhere in this room…

"What are you looking for, Mizuki?" Akio looked at me with a confused and worried expression.

"_Be careful of the Sraef."_

Sraef? What Sraef? Are you talking about Akio-kun?

"_Onee-chan…I can't talk right now…but act confused, but please, don't say anything more…I'll tell you more later at night…please be safe while I'm gone."_

"KEI!"

"I-if you want Kei right now, I can call him…but he's most likely in class right now, but school should end soon."

"No, wait. I don't remember anything right now…my memory is fuzzy and everything seems surreal to me right now."

I begged him to tell me what's going on, not because I want to actually know what's going on, but because that ghost, Kei, he told me to not to anything more…is Akio a Sraef? But…he seems so harmless…but just in case…I don't want to die.

Akio looked at me with confusion, but started talking anyway…

"Um…okay…let's see, where should I start…"

I looked at him, waiting for him to start what happened to me, but it looked like he needed me to ask me something.

"What happened starting a year before I was comatose?"

Akio looked at me surprised, as if he expected me to actually remember things…

"Well…for one thing, Kei started attending Ouran Academy last year."

"So, the same time as I did…" I carefully repeated.

That's funny…Kei attends a normal high school…his school is still pretty hard to get into…but still…it's not as prestigious as Ouran Academy…Why is he attending Ouran Academy?

"Then, your niisan, Haruto, he started teaching at Ouran Academy. He's a English and French professor there. He's still living with you and your family at the mansion. He also started dating Mayu-san 8 months ago. Then…six months ago…"

"…six months ago?"

"…six months ago…there was an accident…"

"Accident? What happened?"

"…I'm not exactly too sure what happened, but Haruto-san was driving you and Kei-kun home…but there was still ice on the ground, since it was February and … a car slid on black ice and crashed into your brother's car…"

Akio was silent for minute…it was as if he was expecting me to remember…maybe I should just play dumb for the rest of the day, until ghost child Kei explains everything that is happening right now…

"You still don't remember anything?"

I shook my head no.

"Well, when that car crashed into Haruto-san's car, that car beginning spinning in the opposite direction and crashed into the tree. This happened on a ledge type curve...so while that car bounced back into the ditch, when it hit Haruto-san's car…Haruto-san's car began to spin and it went over the ledge and into the ocean. Haruto-san said that he was fine while Kei-kun and you were knocked out. He quickly unbuckled his seatbelt, and you and Kei's belt too. Then he opened the windows open and helped you guys up…but…while he was holding onto both of you, when he got to the surface, a large wave suddenly crashed over and he lost grip of you…you suddenly disappeared while he was still able to hold onto Kei. The police eventually came and saved him and Kei while you were still at sea. The doctors said that it was amazing that you survived. They said that you should've drowned to death."

"…then…what happened to me?"

"Well, they found your body washed up along the cliff not too far away. Couples of your bones were fractured, you were scratched and bleeding, and you were unconscious. They thought that you would wake up again within a month, if not then they said that it was possible that you would die. Your parents were always away on business trips, and I think they're in Paris right now at a meeting. Hikaru, Kaoru, Kei, Haruto-san, and I visited you everyday though."

I couldn't believe what I just heard…none of those things happened…at least…to what I remembered…but…being in this hospital…comatose for six months…is it really possible that I dreamed everything that happened up to this point? Well…it is possible…but…little Kei…I can still see him…he's not my imagination…so…this reality…isn't real…right?

"By the way, Kei is part of the host club, and you and Haruhi are best friends. Just saying."

"What?"

"Your twin brother, Kei is part of the host club. He had a hard time at school because he was worried about you. Then Tamaki-senpai came along and tried to help him along with everybody else, and as time went along, Kei became a part of the host club. With Haruhi, you should at least remember her. You two were best friends since kindergarten. You were basically the only one who fully understood what was happening in her life and was the only one who stayed with her throughout elementary school. You two were and still are best friends, even after going to different middle schools."

"…I don't remember anything at all…"

"…nothing?"

"…I don't remember anything…everything you're telling me…they're all so unfamiliar…I don't remember anything…"

"Well, you did just wake up and a lot of time did pass by, so it is possible that your brain lost some of it's functions. You know, use it or lose it. You still might need to time to remember everything. Well…when you do remember…you will tell me?"

Akio smiled at me…but … he had a sad expression on his face…he then stared out the window…is he waiting for somebody?

* * *

><p><em><strong>If you have any questions, feel free to message me. :)<strong>_

_**General description of Mizuki, Kei and Haruto:**_

_**Mizuki: 16 y.o. Female. Attends Ouran Academy. Wants to become fashion designer, own her own company and clothing line. Wants to go to ESMOD. (Fashion University)**_

_**Kei: 16 y.o. Male attends regular HS. Wants to become a professor.**_

_**Haruto: 20 y.o. Male co-owner of Hotaru family's fashion and toy company (Graduated from a high school in America, didn't go to college, but profits rose when he became a co-owner strangely.) stay in school.**_


End file.
